Nobodies Alive
by Major Sonic Freak
Summary: About a hear after the fall of the Organization, Axel awakes to find himself in a dark expanse of almost nothingness. He is soon greeted by the nobodies defeated before him. A strange new Nobody approaches them shortly after REQUESTING to join.
1. Prologue

A hooded figure in a black cloak stood in the middle of a large room holding a book open and skimming through its contents. Lining three out of the four walls, and before the figure, were bookshelves which were crammed with more books than they were made to hold. Papers stuck out from between the books, crumpled and disordered. The fourth wall contained the door and a desk in the corner. All flat surfaces were cluttered with piles of books and papers. A slightly smaller figure in a matching hood sat in the rolling chair that went with the desk facing the other person in the room. The second figure had a definite female shape. She sat cross-legged with her right leg over her left knee leaning back and watching the other person with crossed arms.

The taller figure closed the book and turned to face the girl it the chair. "Are you aware of Organization XIII?" The voice betrayed that the owner was male.

"That was random," the girl said. "Why bring them up?"

"Why not?" the man asked.

"Weren't they all taken out by the _keyblade master_?" Her voice took on a mocking tone as she referenced the known hero of the past few years.

"All but one," the man said.

"Sora's nobody doesn't count," the girl said, turning away. Her tone almost betrayed her smug and annoyed face that the hood hid. "The existence of each member was still ended by him. And _don't_ say he still exists inside Sora," she pointed accusingly at the other cloaked figure without turning to look at him again, "I don't care."

"Fair enough," the man said.

"But again, why bring them up?" the girl turned back to face him.

"My answer's the same, why not?" the man replied. "They were destroyed almost as soon as they emerged and they took with them all the secrets they held."

"You really think they knew _anything_ useful?" the girl asked.

"Do you not believe that knowledge is power?" the man asked.

"Knowledge _is_ powerful," the girl said, "if you know how to use what you know in the right situation. Thing is, I don't think they knew anything relevant. If they did, they could've used it to keep themselves alive."

"Could they really?" the man asked. "Knowledge may be powerful, but it's not _all-_powerful. One may have the knowledge needed, but does not use it to their advantage. This could have been their case."

"Still, what's it matter to us?" the girl asked, "or anyone for that matter. I doubt they knew anything worthwhile."

"The worth of the knowledge can be determined once it is obtained," the man said."

"Not like there's any way to get that info," the girl said. "So why bother?"

"What makes you so sure the information is lost?" the man asked.

"They're _dead_," the girl said, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. "They took their secrets to their graves. The only one still around was a low-ranking kid, he knows nothing. Just drop it."

The man turned away and chuckled slightly. "You know of dark corridors, yes?" He held his right hand straight out and a large black and purple portal appeared on the ground, reaching up to just above his height.

"Of course," the girl said. "The Organization used and abused them. That and these robes are about their only contributions to the Nobody society."

"But what a contribution," the man said. "With them, the barriers between worlds are no more."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" the girl asked, returning to her leaned back position.

"Don't you know already?" the man asked.

"I'm going through the formalities of asking," the girl replied, "plus I'm lazy."

Again the man chuckled.

"And it's not a waste, alright?" the girl snapped.

"Well, as I was saying, with these portals, one can even visit the land of the dead," the man went on.

"Don't stop," the girl groaned, "hurry up and get on with it."

"So impatient," the man said. "As you well know, I've been to almost all known worlds-"

"As have I, what's the _point_?" the girl asked.

"I've been to the land of the dead," the man went on, "and Hades, as well as my own eyes, have confirmed that not a single member of Organization XIII resides there."

"Hm," the girl said nothing but seemed unwilling to admit that this was an interesting fact.

"So, they're not in the land of the dead," the man said, turning around to face her once more.

"Well they sure aren't in the land of the living," the girl snapped.

"Can you be so sure?" the man asked. "What happens when a heartless is defeated?"

"Emblem or pureblood?" the girl asked.

"Whichever you know the answer to," the man answered.

"Well," the girl began, "when an emblem heartless is destroyed by the keyblade, their hearts can be collected in Kingdom Hearts. When a pureblood is defeated, as well as when an emblem heartless is defeated without the keyblade, the heart, or hearts, float off and reform into another heartless."

"You're right in the case of the emblem heartless," the man said, "but purebloods are more organized."

"So they appear in a certain spot?" the girl asked. "Beside the point. We're talking about _Nobodies_. They're about as far from heartless as you can get. How can you even think that they follow the same rules? And also, there's an infinite amount of space and new worlds. Even _if_ you could get there with dark corridors, you expect to go off searching for where they reformed _if_ they did?! It would take a _lifetime!_ And for what?!"

"I've developed a theory," the man said, "and you, the one in charge of field research, will be the one testing it. I assume you don't know where pureblood heartless reform, but that is where you're going."

"What makes you think they'd do what purebloods do?" the girl asked.

"The location they reform at," the man said, "Kingdom Hearts."


	2. Chapter 1

"Ugh, my head," were the first words out of the mouth of the Furry of Dancing Flames as he came to. He sat up, but stopped midway and held his head. "Someone remind me never to do that again."

"Well, finally you're awake," a female voice responded to him, which he was not expecting at all. "Shouldn't be long now."

"Larxene?!" Axel whirled around to face the blonde, ignoring the pains he received in response. As he did, he took in a quick sweep of his surroundings. In his momentary confusion, panic surfaced in a gasp as he saw blobs of darkness coating blueish, off-white structures. The ground was nothing but cold dark sand, and an empty blackness with a slight blueish tint extended as far as the eye could see in the sky. After his view of the world at a glace, he turned back to his fellow Nobody. "H…how are you….?"

"Alive?" Larxene finished for him. "That's still a mystery to us all."

"All…?" Axel asked. "I…is everyone….?" He suddenly felt hard, flat, cold steel crash into the back of his head, accompanied by shattering ice.

"Long time no see, Axel," the creepy voice came from just over his shoulder with a malicious tone. Axel would have jumped out of his robe and quickly put distance between himself and the voice if he did not know the owner and knew he had nothing to fear.

"Hello, Vexen," he said, calmly. "I guess I disserved that."

"You disserve to be put right back to sleep like you were," Vexen snapped, "but, it wouldn't do any of us any good."

"Sleep?" Axel asked.

"Vexen believes we fell into a state of unconscious much like sleep while we were reforming," Zexion explained from where he stood leaning against some blob-covered structures reading his Lexicon.

"Reforming?" Axel asked, sitting up.

"I don't get it either," Demyx said, reclining amongst the blobs tuning his sitar.

_You _never_ get it,_ Axel thought, _I don't think you even _tried_ to._

"None of us really 'get it,'" Marluxia stepped forward from the shadows. It would seem he could guess Axel's thoughts, though why he would defend the lazy Nobody, was beyond Axel.

"So what are we going to do?" Axel asked, "sit around and do nothing?"

"Might as well wait for the others to awaken," Zexion replied, without looking up from his book.

"We've worked as a team for so long," Lexaeus said, "no use splitting up now. Once we're all together, we can determine where we are and what to do about it."

"_All together,"_ Axel repeated in his mind,_ does that mean Roxas will be here too?_ Axel refused to get his hopes up, he had known Sora couldn't wake up without joining with Roxas, meaning that, since Sora was awake, Roxas must be no more.

"We all know Xemnas will have his own plans," Vexen said. "The question is, do we go along with them?"

"Careful, now, Vexen," Axel teased, "talk like that's what got you here in the first place."

Vexen merely turned away, not willing to accept that Axel was right, or change his opinions on the matter.

"Weeeell…" a yawn-like voice came from just beyond the Nobodies' view, "It would appear the tables have turned, and we have been dealt another hand."

"Sounds like Luxord has joined us," Xaldin commented.

"Great," Larxene rolled her eyes with a groan, "just what we need: bad card metaphors."

"So, Luxord," Axel turned to face their newly-awakened comrade as he joined the group, "I take it Sora won that hand, eh?" He glanced at Larxene, since he had said that just to annoy her.

"Yes," Luxord said, "I would assume that is what happened to the others as well."

"To all of us it did," Lexaeus said, "but you already knew that."

_Well, not _all, Axel thought, remembering how his own demise came about. Fortunately no one else seemed to know about it and he could remain with the Organization for as long as he needed to.

"We actually don't _know_ what became of the remaining members," Zexion said, "we're all just assuming Xemnas failed."

"The child's power is impressive," Luxord reflected. "It would not surprise me if he went home with all the chips that night."

"Who's left, anyway?" Axel said, looking around at everyone in black cloaks. "Besides Xemnas and Saïx."

"Just me," came a surfer-like voice along with the sound of a gun reload.

"Ah yes, number II," Axel said as Xigbar joined them. "I don't feel so bad about being taken out if Sora even got _you_."

"Shouldn't a' judged him by his looks," Xigbar said with a shrug. "So, where are we?"

"That we haven't determined," Vexen replied.

"This isn't any world any of us have been to," Zexion said, "but, then again, we haven't been everywhere there is to go."

"Doesn't look like there're any heartless around," Axel commented.

"You're not looking hard enough," Marluxia said.

As if on cue, Axel felt something rub against his arm, which was propping him up in his sitting position. "Gah!" instinctively he leapt up and summoned a Chakram with a flick of his wrist that sent it flying before it fully formed. There was a flash of fire as the Chakram made contact. In the quick light, the shape of a Shadow heartless could be seen before it vaporized into a cloud of black and purple smoke.

"Save your strength," Larxene said as Axel's Chakram came back to him. "It'll just come back."

"B…but…" Axel couldn't understand why anyone would spare a heartless when it was so close to them.

"They cannot sense us," Vexen said, "because of our robes and they have no business with us anyway. If we let them be, they will do likewise."

"Well someone coulda _warned_ me!" Axel snapped, brushing himself off. "What're they all _doing_ here? And why can't we see them?"

"They blend in," Lexaeus said. "And judging by the looks of this place, this is their 'home base.'"

"So this is where Hearts that aren't collected come and reform into heartless?" Axel asked.

"We haven't seen any emblem heartless yet," Xaldin commented.

"Their bright colors would give them away in an instant," Xigbar pointed out.

"But it makes sense that this is the 're-spawn point,'" Zexion said, "at least for purebloods. And that may explain why _we_ ended up here."

"But we're not heartless," Demyx pointed out. "How does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," another voice came from beyond the shadows, one they all knew well. The Organization members all turned to face the voice, knowing their wait was over, and they'd be deciding what to do now.

Xemnas and Saïx came forward from the shadows. "It does, if you know where this is," Xemnas said.

"So where _is_ this?" Larxene asked.

"Kingdom Hearts," their attention was now drawn to a large white door that had not been there before. Standing in front of it was another person in the same black cloak, but the hood was up. The voice that had come from that direction apparently belonged to this newcomer, and it was feminine, as was this person's figure.

"Woa, where did _that_ come from?!" Demyx exclaimed.

"How did you manage to get in here?" Xemnas asked.

"You saying I don't look strong enough to open those doors?" the girl asked, walking towards them.

"Who are you?!" Saïx demanded, "and why are you wearing that cloak?! Are you another imposter?!"

"'Imposter'?" the girl repeated, stopping, "I was under the impression that the wearers of this cloak were no more."

"Well that's wrong, as you can plainly see," Xigbar said, cocking his arrowguns and aiming one at her. "Now would you mind answering the questions you were asked?"

"Actually, I would mind," the girl said. "I see no reason to do so. Especially when I hold the chips here."

_Is she insane?_ Axel thought, _Xigbar won't hesitate to fire. And what "chips" could she _possibly_ be holding?_

"Your dark corridors don't work here," the girl answered Axel's unspoken question. "That door, the Door to Darkness, is the only way in _or out_ of here."

"Getting through you to get there will be no trouble at all," Vexen said.

"Not if I'm what's keeping that door open," the girl replied. "If you want out, you have to let me go."

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Xemnas asked.

"To let you out," the girl replied, "on the off-chance you actually _were_ here."

"And what would you gain from that?" Xemnas asked.

"Does everyone in the world have to be out to get something?" the girl turned away from them. She rose her arms and held her right elbow in her left hand while motioning carelessly with her right. "Can't I just be out to do some good for my fellow Nobody?"

"What is it you want in return?" Xemnas asked.

"Nothing major," the girl said. "I just want to join you." She turned around as she said this.

Everyone's faces showed a hint of surprise. Xigbar lowered his weapon.

_That's a first,_ Axel thought, _I don't think anyone's ever _asked_ to join the Organization._

"What do you have to offer?" Xemnas asked.

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"Someone capable of collecting hearts to reform Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas replied.

"Ooohh, sorry," the girl flinched back slightly after hearing the request, "can't help you there. Sounds like you're looking for a keyblade."

"Indeed," Xemnas said. "Can you get it for us?"

"Do any of _them_ have one?" the girl looked around at the gathered Nobodies.

"Can you answer the question I asked?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, if none of them have a keyblade or any way of collecting hearts, why are _they_ part of the Organization?" the girl asked, ignoring Xemnas's request. "And aren't you Organization _XIII_? I count only twelve. I'm only asking to fill a vacancy."

"And I'm finding out if you truly _can_ fill that vacancy," Xemnas said.

"That's right, Roxas," the girl wagged her finger before folding her arms. "Sora's Nobody and therefore a co-wielder of the keyblade."

"You're not what we're looking for," Xemnas said.

"And what if I told you I knew where to find what you're looking for?" the girl asked.

"If you mean Sora's location, we're well-aware," Xemnas said.

"I don't," the girl said. "He won't cooperate, we all know that. No, no, that's not what I meant at all."

"So what _did_ you mean?" Xemnas inquired.

"My my, aren't you greedy," the girl said, "wanting something for nothing. I told you what I wanted. Is it really that hard to do? I'm sure you have a spare room, some work to be done; it's rather simple, actually."

"And why do you wish to join the Organization?" Xemnas asked.

"Has kindness really lost all it's value in the world?" the girl asked. "You can't believe that I just want to be of some use to someone? You think I don't want to help you complete this goal and use the power of Kingdom Hearts to give hearts to all Nobodies? Myself included, of course."

Axel stood back, taking it all in and wondering, like all the others, what was going to become of this. _ No one can fill Roxas's shoes, that's for sure, but I wonder if we really want them filled. Can we really let Xemnas have his way?_

"A reasonable desire," Xemnas said. "What is your name?"

"My real name's not important, since you'll only change it anyway," the girl replied. "You can just call me Xerisa."

"Very well, Xerisa," Xemnas said, "or should I say Number XIII?"


	3. Chapter 2

Axel stretched lazily as he entered the gray area. He stood in the doorway and surveyed the room. Saïx stood by the wall of windows talking with Vexen, obviously giving him his assignment for the day. Demyx sat on one of the couches, strumming his Sitar as usual. Marluxia and Xigbar were reclining on opposite couches and Luxord was over on the right of the room, making deals with the cloaked moogle. Other than Xerisa standing near Saïx, still with her hood up, everyone else was absent.

Axel began his trek across the room to Saïx. At about that time, Luxord had finished his shopping and headed across to where Xigbar and Marluxia sat. The two nobodies greeted each other with a nod as their paths crossed. Luxord announced to Marluxia that he was ready and the two created a dark corridor and left.

Vexen turned away from Saïx and created a dark corridor by holding out his right hand. As he made the turn, he caught sight of Axel and a scowl crossed his face. The two stood, eyes locked in a glare, until Vexen turned away and entered the dark corridor to begin his mission.

"You should watch your back," Saïx said.

"I can handle him," Axel replied, still staring in the direction Vexen had gone.

"That's not what I meant," Saïx said in a tone that caused Axel to turn. "You're both on thin ice right now, pardon the pun. A fight between you would be all the reason Xemnas needs to take either of you out."

"Now what did _I_ do?" Axel asked, _as if I didn't know._ "I was only following orders."

"You know very well what you did," Saïx scolded. "The Organization does not forget, although we may overlook your little rogue missions if you behave."

"I'll be a good boy, promise," Axel said, with a smug grin on his face.

Saïx was not amused. "You'll be paired up with Xerisa today."

"Guess I disserve that," Axel said, "what's she need to be taught today?"

"There's nothing to be taught, she's learned all she needs to in the past week," Saïx said, "I'm simply sending the two of you on a recon mission."

"How fun," Axel said. "I thought Vexen and Demyx usually take those missions."

"I did one already today," Demyx called, sounding rather pleased with this accomplishment.

"And Vexen is needed elsewhere," Saïx went on, all but ignoring Demyx. "I'm sending you two to Neverland."

"Neverland?" Axel repeated, "think I've been there."

"You have been," Saïx said. "You and Roxas seemed to be the only ones who could fully navigate the area."

"So then why are we going again?" Axel asked, "Haven't you already done recon there?"

"We cannot be sure how long we were 'out of commission,'" Saïx said. "We need to re-assess even the most familiar of worlds."

"Oh, I get it," Axel said, "gotta see what's been going on since we've been gone."

"Precisely," Saïx said with a nod.

"Alright, I got that mission memorized," Axel grinned, enjoying the use of his catchphrase. "You ready to go, Xerisa?"

Xerisa only nodded.

"My aren't you talkative," Axel joked as he created a dark corridor.

"She has almost refused to talk since she's joined," Saïx said as an aside to Axel. "That's partly why I'm pairing her with you. Find out what she knows."

Axel nodded and headed into the dark corridor. _Doesn't talk, huh?_ he thought, _sounds familiar. Hmm…odd, I don't remember why. Can't be Roxas. He was a zombie when he joined, but that's not what I'm thinking about. Man, sure do miss the little guy; hope he's doing alright for himself, wherever he is._

Axel turned and looked back to see Xerisa following him. She quickly turned away when he looked at her, to which Axel arched a brow. "What, now all-of-a-sudden you're shy?"

Xerisa didn't answer.

"Oh, I see, you only talk to the Superior," Axel said.

"I only talk when I need to," Xerisa replied. "Talk is cheap."

"You didn't really strike me as the silent type a week ago," Axel said. "Heh, actually, you were quite the daredevil. None of us would ever talk to Xemnas like that."

"Do you fear him?" Xerisa asked.

"We don't have hearts," Axel replied, "so we can't, technically."

Xerisa said nothing to that, only looked down.

"So…where'd you come from anyway?" Axel asked. "How'd you find out about us? How did you know we would be in Kingdom Hearts?"

"A friend told me," Xerisa replied, "I honestly didn't believe him."

"But you went anyway," Axel said. "To test what he said?"

"Don't we have a job to do?" Xerisa asked.

_This _is_ my job_, Axel thought. "Nothing wrong with a little chat here and there."

"I told you, talk is cheap," Xerisa said.

"So do you expect to go through life with the Organization not talking to anyone unless you _have_ to?" Axel asked.

"We're Nobodies," Xerisa replied in a matter-or-fact tone, "we have no heart, we're shadows of someone else, of a past life, we cannot be destroyed because we never really existed. That's no life."

Axel stopped in his tracks, stunned at what she had said. Xerisa walked on past him, not even faltering; not looking up. _What happened to _her_?_ He thought. _She must've had a rough past. Probably why she doesn't wanna talk about it._

"Are you coming or not?!" Xerisa snapped back at him. "We don't wanna anger the 'Superior.'" Her mocking tone surprised Axel yet again.

_And she _wanted_ to join,_ he thought, _I guess to fill what she considers an empty life._ "Don't let Xemnas or Saïx hear you talk like that."

"They can kiss my ass," Xerisa spat, exiting the Realm of Darkness.

_Wow, this girl's serious,_ Axel thought, following her. _She must only be putting up with everyone so that she can get a heart and be on her way. Why do I get the feeling it won't be that easy?_ He too exited the Dark Realm and found himself on a grassy island with a forest on one side and the ocean on the other.

"Well, this island's bigger than the others I've been to here," Axel said. "We should be able to do a fairly decent recon here." _Since I don't think Roxas's little friend will be here to help me fly._

Xerisa nodded only slightly.

"My guess is that that's the way to go," Axel said, pointing towards the forest behind them, "since we know there's only water that way."

Xerisa turned around without saying a word. She looked up at Axel. He could not see her eyes meeting his and some kind of expression in them; pleading, question, anger, anything. It made him rather uncomfortable, actually. He felt that she could see him, and everything he's ever known or felt, both as a Nobody and before that, while he could see nothing about her. She was a perfect mystery.

_Well, not completely a mystery,_ Axel thought, _I know there's something bothering her._ "A…alright, then, let's go." Axel turned and headed into the forest, wanting desperately to escape the gaze he couldn't see.

The two walked on in silence. Axel tried his hardest not to look over his shoulder for fear of Xerisa still looking at him with unseen eyes. He was reassured of her presence by her footsteps on the grass. "That ship isn't here anymore…" he observed.

"You mean Hook's?" Xerisa asked.

"Who?" Axel stopped and looked back at her.

"Captain Hook," Xerisa replied, "he's the only one with a ship I know of, at least in this world. How could you have been here and not known about him?"

"Poofy read hat?" Axel asked, "Hook for a hand? Little fat guy he bosses around."

"That would be Smee," Xerisa said.

"How do you know all this?" Axel asked. "You from around here?"

"You think you're the only ones curious about other worlds?" Xerisa asked. "I've been around."

"What else can you tell me about this place?" Axel said, "we may be able to save some time."

"Dunno what we'll find here anyway," Xerisa said, "there's no way off this island at the moment, and there's nothing here. I know pixies live in this world and with their magic flight is possible, but they're not necessarily generous with it."

"Roxas knew a pixie," Axel said, drooping his head from the memories that seemed so distant now. "She helped us fly. That's why we were able to get around here when no one else could. How'd you get around this place?"

"Stowed away on Hooks ship," Xerisa said simply. "Hey, what color was the pixie?"

"Huh?" Axel asked, "um…I'm not sure….I think she sparkled yellow."

"Was she the only one you met?" Xerisa asked.

"Besides Hook and Smee," Axel replied.

"Odd…." Xerisa said, "I thought it might've been Tinkerbell, but she sorta belongs to Peter Pan, and the two are rarely apart."

"Don't know a Peter," Axel said.

"He's a friend of Sora's, actually," Xerisa said, "strange that Roxas didn't mention him."

"Roxas…kinda didn't know he was Sora's Nobody," Axel said. "He had no memories."

"Had none, or they were taken so that he could be controlled?" Xerisa asked.

"Hey, don't look at me," Axel said, "Roxas is my friend!"

"_Was_," Xerisa replied.

"Right…"Axel looked down and away, "'was.'"

"Well," Xerisa said after a few moments of silence, "you're gonna go report back to Saïx, right?"

"What, now?!" Axel asked, "we've barely been out here 5 minutes!"

"Alright, then go kill time and then tell him we found out what I told you by investigating," Xerisa said, "or make something up."

"I can't do that," Axel said.

"So then are we gonna wander around in circles trying to find something?" Xerisa asked. "Demyx came back from his recon mission in about 10 minutes."

"But Demyx is a lazy good-for-nothing and everyone knows it," Axel pointed out.

"Well if you wanna wander around for an hour and find nothing be my guest," Xerisa said, "I'm gonna go get some ice cream."

"'Ice cream'?" Axel asked, "Sea salt ice cream?"

"Ummm….maybe," Xerisa said, "I was just gonna head over to Twilight Town and see what I could find. I know they have a huge shopping district, so they're bound to have _something_ sweet."

"Mind if I come too?" Axel asked.

"Thought you had work to do," Xerisa said, with a sly edge to her voice.

"You said yourself we're not gonna find anything," Axel said, "might as well make some use of the time. I can tell Saïx what you said later and tell him that's what we found."

"Fine by me," Xerisa said. She snapped her fingers and a dark corridor appeared in front of her. She stepped through and Axel followed her. They went to Twilight Town and each bought an ice cream. Instinctively, Axel headed up to the clock tower while Xerisa went somewhere else.

"_You're early," Axel said, walking out onto the edge of the clock tower and taking a seat._

"_No, you're just late," Roxas replied, watching his friend walk around behind him to sit on his right._

Axel took a bite out of his ice cream bad as he stared at the setting sun in the distance. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red," he said with a sigh.

"_Like I asked, know-it-all,"_ Axel could hear Roxas's reply as if his friend was sitting right beside him, just like old times. Just the two of them.

"Why'd it have to be this way, Roxas?" Axel asked his memory. "If you had only stayed, things would have been different, I know it."


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, Saïx," Axel waved as he approached the only two nobodies in the room. "Xerisa already gone?"

"Yes, I paired her with Vexen," Saïx replied, "perhaps he can get some information out of her."

_Doubt it_, Axel thought.

"You and Marluxia are heading to Radiant Garden," Saïx said.

"Where?" Axel asked.

"Hollow Bastion," Marluxia replied. "According to Xigbar it goes by the name of old now."

"How old?" Axel asked, "and why?"

Marluxia simply shrugged.

"Anyway," Saïx said, "a giant heartless has been sighted there."

"So?" Marluxia asked. "Without the keyblade it means nothing to us."

"It could still get out of hand and do more damage than we would like," Saïx said, "we would rather not have it on the loose. We have reason to believe that the locals are more than capable of dispatching it. You two are simply going in case that's not the case."

"So we're back-up?" Axel asked.

"More like insurance," Saïx replied.

"Whatever," Axel said, "hey, with luck, this could be an easy day."

"You're starting to sound like Demyx," Marluxia warned.

"No, Demyx wouldn't do _any_ work, weather it was an easy day or a hard day," Axel pointed out.

"True," Marluxia said.

"You can talk later," Saïx said, "you're already behind all the others."

"Don't blame me," Marluxia said, "I was waiting for sleeping beauty here."

"Now _you're_ starting to sound like Xigbar," Axel said.

Marluxia said nothing in reply but created a dark corridor and stepped through it.

_Déjà vu_, Axel thought, remembering his less-than-talkative companion the previous day. "So, Marluxia,"

"Let's just get this over with as fast as possible," Marluxia spat.

"Well exc_use_ me for trying to make conversation," Axel said.

"You're excused," Marluxia said.

_What's eating him?_ Axel thought. _I never did anything to Mar…._ "This is about C.O. isn't it?"

"Rest assured I have no interest in returning the favor," Marluxia said, "I know better than to get on the Organization's bad side this early in the game. Be warned, though, not everyone from C.O. shares my restraint."

"Yea, I noticed," Axel said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked down. _Vexen in particular. Larxene probably won't hesitate to throw some knives at my head._

"I'm not sure Larxene knows of your treachery," Marluxia answered Axel's thoughts, which startled Axel quite a bit, "she was 'taken out' by Sora. Lexaeus too, except I think Riku got him. Zexion probably has the restraint if he _does_, in fact, know. And of course there's Vexen."

"Bet Vexen will make it known too," Axel muttered.

"There's always that," Marluxia said with a sly grin.

The two exited a dark corridor in an unused corner of a town. It was slightly elevated and the roads were all stone. Off of the roads one could see a castle seemingly floating there.

"So where's this giant heartless?" Axel asked.

"As if I know," Marluxia replied. "Although this doesn't look like the best place to fight a giant heartless."

"You think the heartless cares?" Axel asked.

"I've come to believe they have some decency when it comes to location choice," Marluxia replied. "Since you know this place better than I, where would be the _best_ place to fight a heartless?"

"In the mountains, of course," Axel pointed beyond the town. "There's wide open spaces in the valleys away from anyone who lives here."

"Lead the way," Marluxia stepped aside and motioned for Axel to pass by him, which Axel did.

_What a waste,_ Axel thought, _trekking across this worthless place just to fight some dumb heartless that may not even still _be_ there when we get there. Not to mention Marluxia's not my _ideal_ partner at the moment….although it's better than Vexen. Hm…Xerisa's paired with him today, isn't' she? Wonder how she's doing…_

A dark corridor suddenly opened up in front of him. A figure in an Organization cloak came out, brushing herself off. Because of her height, Axel knew it could only be one person.

"Xerisa?!" he exclaimed.

"Axel, great, just the Nobody I wanted to see," Xerisa said.

"Shouldn't you be with Vexen?" Axel asked.

"Ha! No!" Xerisa spat. "I'm not hanging around that creepy freakazoid in that creepy world that he fits so well in ever again!"

"So you're scared of a couple of ghosts in Halloween Town?" Marluxia asked, with a sly grin.

"What…!? No!" Xerisa exclaimed. Axel still couldn't see her face, but he imagined it turning red….not that he had any idea what it looked like. "Alright, well maybe it helped add to the whole effect. Creepy ghosts, heartless, and a…a…psycho creepy pervert!"

"What did he do to you?!" Axel was suddenly alarmed, that and he wanted any excuse to destroy Vexen again before Vexen destroyed him.

"Well…nothing," Xerisa admitted, "but he just strikes me as the pedophile type. Anyway, why the hell am I telling you all this? All I was gonna say is that when you report to Saïx, tell him I didn't desert the Organization and I'll be back before the end of the day. I just refuse to work with Xeven."

"Vexen," Marluxia corrected.

"Like it matters!" Xerisa snapped.

"You know, you could stick with us," Axel said. "Then you can tell Saïx yourself when we RTC."

"Then I'd have to face Saïx _and_ Vexen," Xerisa said, "and I don't feel like doing either. It's not like there aren't plenty of places to go anyway."

"Now hold on a second," Axel snapped, "you can't just go off and do your own thing! Not when you haven't completed your mission."

"It's recon and heartless elimination," Xerisa groaned. "Recon is Vexen's specialty and the heartless aren't a big threat. They're all mostly ice-type anyway."

"That doesn't mean you can-"

"Let her go," Marluxia interrupted him. "We have our _own_ mission to do. We can't get caught up in her problems. If she wants to get kicked out or turned into a Dusk, let her. It's no bother to us."

"For once I've met someone in this Organization with some sense," Xerisa folded her arms. A dark corridor appeared right where she was standing and as soon as it had formed, she vanished inside of it. The corridor closed shortly after.

"Weird kid," Axel commented.

The dark corridor appeared again and Xerisa stomped out of it. "I became a heartless at the age of 19," she said, pointing an accusing finger at Axel and leaned in, standing on tiptoes so that her unseen face was aligned with his, "therefore my Nobody was frozen at 19-years-old. 18 is minimum age of adulthood, making me not a kid!"

"O.K. O.K., sorry," Axel held up his hands and backed away.

Xerisa nodded approvingly and snapped her fingers. Another dark corridor appeared on top of her and sucked her into it before vanishing again.

"She's really enjoying those things too much," Marluxia said.

"Yea yea, whatever," Axel groaned, "she's not our problem, let's just keep going and get this over with."

"My thoughts exactly," Marluxia agreed.

_What a hassle_, Axel thought as they walked, _if I report back to Saïx like she wants he'll probably think I'm her friend or something. Then I'll be in charge of her. Then it _will_ be my problem. All this on top of the fact that all the members from C.O. hate me, with good reason, of course, but that doesn't make it any easier. And to top it all off, I've got no one to talk to. Roxas is gone, and Saïx seems pretty mad that I've "changed" since I met Roxas._ He let out a sigh of mixed aggravation and depression, although he was incapable of feeling either.

"Something the matter?" Marluxia asked.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Axel replied.

They followed the path around the mountains and came to an open clearing. They stopped and hid behind a cliff edge and summoned their weapons. In the clearing before them was a Darkside heartless. Around it were about 4 people all fighting against it.

"A pureblood," Marluxia observed.

"Wouldn't be any use to us _with_ a keyblade," Axel said.

"It's severely weakened," Marluxia added, "and they're not, they should be fine."

Axel held out a Chakram and started to spin it. It became surrounded by a flame that swirled with the weapon's motion. The fire gathered in the center and fired out as a single fireball. It curved and swerved, bent on hitting its target. It collided with the wrist of the Darkside just as a ninja star hit as well. The fireball exploded on contact, making it look as though the ninja star dealt the final blow. The heartless collapsed to its knees and vanished in an eruption of black smoke.

"Mission accomplished," Axel said as his Chakrams vanished, "let's get outta here."

"In a rush?" Marluxia asked. "You want to check on that new kid? Make sure she doesn't get herself in trouble?"

Axel ignored him and turned to go back the way they'd come. _Actually, I just wanna get away from _you, he thought. _I could care less what happens to Xerisa._

The two headed back to the dark corridor where they had come in to return to the castle. They reappeared in the far corner of the Gray Area.

"You report to Saïx," Marluxia said, heading down the hallway.

"Yea, sure fine," Axel said, although he knew Marluxia wasn't listening, "I don't mind, not at all!" He rolled his eyes as he headed across the room to where Saïx was talking to Vexen. _I don't blame Xerisa for not wanting to do this, even _I'm_ dreading it._

"You can't hold me responsible!" Vexen was exclaiming. "She ran off and disappeared. She must've used a dark corridor to escape."

"That is no excuse," Saïx grumbled, "she is still your responsibility."

"What did you expect me to do, follow her?" Vexen asked.

"Doesn't matter," Saïx replied, "you have to find her now."

"Not necessarily," Axel said as he came up to them, "if she's not missing."

"_You!_" Vexen snarled, his voice dripping with hatred for the fire-based Nobody.

"Chill out," Axel said with a smirk, "I didn't do anything."

"So to what do we owe this intrusion?" Saïx asked.

"While I was out on my mission, she showed up," Axel said, "she told me to tell you that she's not disserting and she'll be back."

"Well you can go tell her than that's not acceptable!" Saïx snapped.

Axel shrugged. "I dunno where she went. She said something about not wanting to face you or Vexen."

"Well she has a right to fear the consequences," Vexen grumbled.

"Somehow I get the idea that's not why she'd prefer to avoid you," Axel said, suppressing his desire to blurt out exactly why she fled, as if Vexen didn't know.

"Do you expect me to believe she didn't bother to tell you _where_ she was going?" Saïx asked.

"Believe what you want," Axel said, "but she didn't tell me anything. I offered to accompany her back here, but she refused.

"Why would she tell _you_?" Vexen asked.

Axel shrugged. "I think she was looking for just anyone to deliver the message for her."

"You can go now, Vexen," Saïx said.

"To go find her?" Vexen asked.

"No," Saïx answered, "you're dismissed. You can go."

"About time," Vexen huffed headed out of the Gray Area.

_Why do I get the feeling this isn't over for me?_ Axel thought. Still, he attempted to slink off after Vexen.

"I'm not through with _you _yet," Saïx said in a scolding tone which made Axel flinch and freeze in mid-step.

"Aww, c'mon, I've had a rough day," Axel said as he turned back to face Saïx. _It's not a total lie, mentally I've been through hell and back._

"It's not over yet," Saïx said. "I doubt that this is merely coincidence."

"What, Xerisa ditching us?" Axel asked.

"The fact that she came to _you_," Saïx corrected him. "Yesterday you mentioned that she seemed to have a troubled past."

"That was just a guess based on how she yelled at me," Axel said.

"The fact is that she _spoke_ to you," Saïx said, "and came to you in her time of need."

"You saying she _likes_ me?!" Axel asked.

"More than she does anyone else here," Saïx said. "You're the only one who's found out anything about her. Well, except for Vexen, he found out what her weapon is."

_That doesn't surprise me_, Axel said, trying not to snicker. "If he keeps up the good work, we may know her powers soon enough."

"This is no laughing matter," Saïx snapped. "Xemnas allowed her to join the Organization in exchange for the information on a keyblade wielder she had. As you can well imagine, she hasn't kept up her end of the deal."

"So drop her," Axel said, "She won't keep up her end, you don't keep up your end."

"We can't afford to let that information go," Saïx said, "and she knows it. Our threats are meaningless because we have to leave her alive, in the Organization, in her present form."

"And she knows that," Axel said. "So that means there's only one way to get the information."

"And that one way is you," Saïx agreed.

"That's where you're wrong," Axel replied. "I don't think you're _ever_ getting what you want."

"If the two of you go on more missions together, she's bound to open up to you," Saïx said. "Still, there are a few members she hasn't been paired with, so for the time-being you don't have to 'baby-sit' her."

"She's 19," Axel said. "She's technically not a kid."

"See," Saïx said, "you've already learned more about her."

"How is that useful?" Axel asked.

"It doesn't matter," Saïx answered. "The point is you're on your way to getting useful information, and so is the Organization."


	5. Chapter 4

Xerisa returned that night, as promised, and for the next 4 days, was paired with different members of the Organization until she had worked with everyone except Saïx and Xemnas himself.

Something was different about that day, the 12th day since Xerisa joined. It even started out different as Axel was up early and already heading into the Gray Area. There were just as few Nobodies as he was used to seeing in there in the morning, but this time it was because most of them were asleep, not that most of them had left already.

"Woa, not usual we see _you_ in the AM," Xigbar said as Axel came in.

"I'm as surprised as you are," Axel answered with a wave.

"Eager to get started?" Larxene asked.

"Might as well," Axel said. "Sooner I get done, the sooner I can sleep. What am I doing today, Saïx?"

"You'll be paired with Xerisa today," Saïx replied.

_Shoulda seen that coming,_ Axel thought. He looked around and noticed the lack of hooded Nobodies in the room. "So, where is she?"

"Not awake yet, it would seem," Saïx said. "You'll have to wait."

"This is definitely a first," Axel said, plopping down on the couch.

"Figures they'd try and get _you_ to control the little fireball," Xigbar said, leaning over the back of the couch that Axel was sitting in.

"Take it you've worked with her," Axel said.

"We all have," Larxene said, "she's gained a reputation fast."

_I woulda liked to see what happened when she and Larxene clashed,_ Axel thought grinning as he envisioned the verbal carnage, and possibly some actual carnage. "So, is that her nickname?" he looked up at Xigbar, "fireball?"

"Hard to pick one when we don't know what she can do," Xigbar said. "Although Vexen says she has a spiked staff."

"It's more like a mace, really," Vexen said as he entered the room. "She's rather skilled with it, I was surprised. I wonder how long she's been a Nobody."

"We all wonder about her," Xigbar said, "she's a mystery. Hey, that's a good one, Mystery."

"Huh?" Axel didn't understand what the Freeshooter was getting at.

"She's a mystery, so that's her nickname, Mystery," Xigbar said.

Axel looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, but he had learned that there was no hope of arguing with Number II.

"And here comes the mystery now," Larxene said, pointing to the entrance to the Gray Area.

Axel got up from the couch and headed over to meet her. "Yo!" he waved is hand once in a salute-like greeting.

Xerisa walked on past him without even taking notice.

"Ouch," Axel said, "that hurt."

"Hurt what?" Xerisa snapped, "you don't have feelings, do you?"

"Ow that was a low blow," Axel said, flinching. He turned and followed her as she crossed the room. "Hey, I was just trying to be nice, since we're partners today."

Xerisa still paid him no mind and approached Saïx. "So, where are we going then?"

"A new world," Saïx said. "Simple recon mission."

"How boring," Axel moaned. "We've been doing mostly recon for almost two weeks now!"

"This is one of the last worlds we need to re-evaluate," Saïx assured him. "Then we can decide what to do from there."

"Great," Axel said with mock enjoyment. "Xerisa, you all set?"

Xerisa nodded.

"Back to the silent treatment are we?" Axel asked, lifting his right hand to create a dark corridor.

Xerisa shoved him aside and walked past into the portal.

"I'm tellin' ya, you got the wrong guy for the job," Axel muttered to Saïx.

"Only time will tell," Saïx replied.

Axel frowned and followed Xerisa into the dark corridor. They emerged in a thick forest near the sea shore. They immediately took cover in the undergrowth and behind a tree. On the shore was a large group of men spread out over the coast. Some were cutting down trees, others unloaded things from their boat just offshore while the rest were digging holes in the ground.

"Wonder what this is all about," Axel said as he watched from the cover of the forest. "They're really wrecking the place little by little."

"It's greed I know that much," Xerisa said. "Whatever they're doing, it benefits them in some way, so they'll keep doing it."

"I take it you've never been here," Axel said.

"I actually have," Xerisa replied, "these people are new. I wonder how the…" she froze and stopped in mid-sentence. "Get down!" She pushed Axel low until he nearly fell flat on the ground, then she crouched beside him.

"What is-"

"Shhhh!" Xerisa hissed. "We're not alone."

Axel looked around hastily, now worried. He saw no one else in the forest and the people on the shore did not seem to notice them. "What's your problem?" he whispered.

"You wanna die again, be my guest," Xerisa spat, "otherwise shut it!"

Axel decided to "shut it." He rolled over onto his back and put his hands behind his head. _Might as well rest up if we're not moving for a while_. He looked up at the tree above them and was shocked at what he saw. Crouched in the tree was a tan Indian man. He was looking down at the men on the shore. Axel flailed around, trying to scramble to his feet. He began to panic as he felt a weight on his chest pinning him down. After he stopped struggling, he saw Xerisa pinning him down.

"_Now_ do you get it!?" Xerisa hissed.

Axel only nodded, shock and a bit of fear kept him silent. Xerisa let him up and he rolled over. He shifted his eyes back and forth from tree to tree and through the brush. They could be anywhere. Did they know about the two Nobodies?

"I don't think they've spotted us," Xerisa whispered.

Axel nodded. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were major-ly outnumbered. A fight with these guys would not be a good move.

"That's it men, keep digging," a rather large man walked among the holes along the shore. He wore a purple suit and a matching hat with a teal feather in it. He carried himself with an air of importance and commanded the others as if he were above them, "it's got to be here somewhere." He took a bite from a drumstick as he walked.

"There's thirty more of them down by the ridge," the voice was so close, it made Axel jump.

"That makes more than a hundred," another voice said from the nearby bushes.

_So these two groups must be enemies,_ Axel said. _I get the feeling this is not a good place to be…._ He raised his hands to summon his Chakrams, but his left wrist was snatched by Xerisa.

"Have you lost it?!" she hissed. "First off the light of the flames will give us away. Second, are you really gonna use _fire_ in a forest?!"

"Sorry," Axel muttered.

"Anything yet?" The fat man asked into a hole.

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir," a young man in the hole replied.

"Um, how long are we gonna keep digging like this, sir?" another man asked, leaning against a shovel.

"We're slavin' away," another man with a Scottish accent climbed out of a hole and threw his shovel on the ground, "bustin' our backs day and night-"

"For king and country, I know," the fat man interrupted, "I know, and I share your fatigue." He took another bite from the drumstick. He called for a scrawny and more or less happy man and handed him the half-eaten drumstick. "Dispose of this."

The man crouched down beside a little white pug and what he said could not be made out. After a short while of him waving the drumstick at the dog, he hurled it into the bushes just in front and slightly to the right of where the two Nobodies hid.

Axel watched where it landed, although he wasn't quite sure why. From where it landed, an Indian poked his head up. Frantic yapping tore Axel's attention from the Indian to the panicked pug, who had apparently seen the Indian.

"Savages!" the fan man cried out. "It's an ambush! Arm yourselves!"

The Indian ran back past Axel to where Axel had heard the voices in the undergrowth. Below, the men scrambled from their holes and made way towards their guns.

"I think we should get outta here!" Axel exclaimed, starting to rise.

"Get down!" Xerisa shoved him into the dirt. "It's too late for that now! If we run we'll be spotted and shot by one of the opposing sides!"

"So what do we do?!" Axel cried, "hang here and hope that we _don't_ get shot?!"

Xerisa didn't say anything, but turned her attention back to the scrambling men on the shore.

"Shoot!" the fat man gave the order and the men lined up behind logs with their muskets sticking out and opened fire. Axel and Xerisa took cover behind a tree as bullets and arrows whizzed by.

"This is not good!" Axel exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock!" Xerisa snapped.

An Indian dropped out of a tree nearby, holding his leg. Two others came to his aide as one of the white men came in to hit the fallen man with the back of his gun. One of the Indians caught the gun and fought him off. Then picked up his fallen comrade and made the command "back to the village!" The Indians retreated and the men on the shore let out cheers of victory.

"Shut up!" the fat man said, "shut up, you fools! They'll be back! Everyone back to camp! Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!"

"Aye, gov'nor," the Scotsman said with a salute.

Axel peeked out from around the tree, checking to make sure it was safe. "Alright, I think we got enough info, this place is dangerous, let's RTC!"

"There's more I want to see," Xerisa insisted. "Let's follow the Indians to their village. At least _they_ don't have guns."

"Good point," Axel agreed. "I think they're all gone, or at least have their backs turned."

"Then let's go," Xerisa said. "Quick and quiet."

The two of them began to slip through the undergrowth, hunched over, but still standing tall and relatively exposed. A young man on the shore who was sitting against a log stood up. Movement caught his eye, and he turned to see the two Nobodies running off. Shakily, he raised his gun. He took a deep breath and fired.

The shot echoed through the forest, and birds fled. Axel and Xerisa both froze, almost out of instinct, although it was the dumbest thing to do. Somehow, in that split second when Axel turned, he could see the bullet coming straight at him. He had no time to duck or summon his Chakrams to block, nor was he thinking clearly enough to do anything at the moment. He held up his arms to his face, bracing himself for the impact, and squeezed his eyes shut, not expecting to open them again.

Moments crept by that seemed like ages. Axel was surprised to still be alive and not in any pain. He slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hands. He gasped as he saw the bullet just barely touching his nose. For a quick second, he thought this was it, but then realized the bullet wasn't moving. It was suspended in mid-air, surrounded by a wavy purple glow. Axel looked around frantically and saw Xerisa, standing there with her hand held out to him. Her hand was also surrounded by the same glow.

Xerisa sighed, and let her hand fall, and the bullet fell too. Without a word, she turned and headed into the forest.

Axel stood stunned for a minute and tried to make sense of what had just happened. The startled cry of the man on the shore brought him back to reality. He quickly ducked into the forest before anyone else could see them.

"Hey, hey, what was all that about?!" Axel asked as he caught up with Xerisa. "Was that your power? Stopping things? Wow, is that useful! You're like your own shield, huh? Why won't you tell-"

Xerisa whirled around, cutting him off in mid-sentence. She leaned towards him and held up her finger accusingly. "Don't _ever_ tell _anyone_ about this!" And with that, she turned back around and continued on her way.

"Hey wai-ow!" Axel reached out to stop her, but got a sharp pain in his head. He put his hand to it, but the pain was gone as quickly as it had come, and there was no evidence of what had caused it. "Xerisa wait!"

Xerisa went on, ignoring him completely. When Axel caught up again, he decided not to bother trying to talk to her. They arrived at the Indian village, deep in the forest. The wounded warrior was taken into a tent and others gathered around.

Xerisa went right up to the back of the tent, where no one was and put the side of her hood to the wall. Axel followed suit, not having much of a choice. The animal-skin walls did little to block out the sound, and Axel could hear a voice chanting inside.

"These beasts invade our shores," said a different voice, "and now this."

"This wound is strange to me," the chanting voice said after it had stopped chanting.

A gasping moan was heard, probably from the wounded, Axel guessed.

"We will fight this enemy!" the first voice said, "but we cannot do it alone. Koccoum, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight."

_So there's more_, Axel thought.

Xerisa got away from the wall and headed around towards the front, being sure to keep out of sight of all the gathered Indians. Axel too followed, although he didn't see the point.

"These white men are dangerous!" the announcement came from the front of the tent now, which means the speaker must've exited. "No one is to go near them."

"Well, I think that settles it," Xerisa said. "We've got a decent idea of what's going on. Bit of a shame that guy's probably not gonna make it."

"Woa, you got a sensitive side too?!" Axel asked. "What _else_ have you been keeping from us?"

"None of your business," Xerisa spat, turning around. "C'mon, let's RTC, as you call it."

"Yea, return to the castle," Axel said. He created a dark corridor beside them. "Ladies first," he stepped aside and motioned for Xerisa to enter.

"I'm gonna RTC," Xerisa said, "but not to the Gray Area. I'll be in my room, and you can tell Saïx that." A dark corridor appeared around her as she spoke and she vanished just as she finished.

"Hmf, fine," Axel grunted. "That's right, Saïx. It's better this way anyway, since I don't want her hearing what I'm gonna tell him." He turned and went into the dark corridor, appearing again in the Gray Area just beside Saïx.

"Axel?" Saïx asked. "You're alone. Don't tell me you lost her too."

"No no, she RTR-ed," Axel said, "that is 'returned to her room.'"

"What did you find out?" Saïx asked.

"Not much," Axel said. "There's these Indians and some invaders with guns and they're just beginning a war. We almost got shot."

"I mean about her," Saïx said

"Patience, Saïx, I was getting to that," Axel said with a grin. "You don't know Xerisa's powers, right?"

"Why?" Saïx asked, "did she use them?"

_Yep! Stopped a bullet in mid-_ Axel stopped abruptly when he realized the words he wanted were not coming out of his mouth.

"Well?" Saïx asked.

"I…she…" Axel tried to speak, but the words would not form together into a sentence. "See, we were in the forest, and the fight started, and…" he couldn't go on from there.

"Axel, enough fooling around!" Saïx snapped. "Tell me what you know!"

_What is going on?!_ Axel thought. _Why can't I spit it out!? I've got it memorized: Xerisa saved my butt. This is bad….but it's good for her. She has to know something!_ "Heh heh, I did, Saïx," Axel said, "told you all I knew. Sorry to get your hopes up, but she's shut tight as a clam, won't even say a word."

"Don't think that get's you 'off the hook,'" Saïx grumbled. "She's said more to you than to any of us combined. Even if you found out nothing, she's still with you until she opens up to someone _else._ Info or lack thereof will not change that. Now, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

_Yes, but I can't,_ Axel knew better than to say that. Why bother explaining to Saïx what he didn't understand himself? _And what else can I not say? If I let this continue, this won't end well for me._ "Nope, that's all I got. C'mon, would I lie to you?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," Saïx said, his eyes brimming with scorn and his mouth pulled back in a snarl.

"Glad we're on the same page then," Axel said, trying not to sound intimidated. He turned and walked out of the Gray Area. It took all his strength to not tear out of there as fast as that bullet had come at him before. As soon as he rounded a corner, he put the pedal to the metal, and raced to the room he knew had to belong to the newest member.

"What did you do to me!?" he demanded, flinging the door open with a forced that even surprised himself, though he was too ticked off to really notice.

"I have no idea what you mean," Xerisa way laying on the bed with her back to the door. Her hood was pulled up and resting on her cheek so it still hid her face. Her arms were outstretched and she seemed to be holding something, although Axel could not see around her, not that he cared at the moment what she had.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Axel snapped. "You know damn well what you did! Back on the mission you….you…_THAT!!_ See!? I can't even say it!"

"You may wanna be more specific," Xerisa said in a nonchalant tone that irked Axel even more. He knew she knew what he meant and was only toying with him, since he could not make himself clear.

"You know!" Axel snapped. "Back there! The fighting started, and then…..and you ran off, and I caught up and you…." It all clicked into place. What had happened suddenly began to make sense. "You told me never to tell anyone! And now I can't! It _was_ you!"

"Shut the door," Xerisa said, barely phased.

"Tell me!" Axel demanded. "Tell me what you did! You put some kind of spell on me, didn't you?! What was it? Take it back!"

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" Xerisa shouted, sitting upright and turning to face him all in the same motion. As she did, her hood fell back onto her shoulders. Her long, wavy purple hair followed her twirling motion and then bounced back and hung limply. Her skin tone was not as pale as most of the members, but not as dark as Xemnas's, just somewhere in the middle. Her eyes, the same light purple tone as her hair, glared defiantly at Axel, unblinking, until he complied with her request. "Holy shit, you want the whole _castle_ to know?! God_damn_, you've got a big mouth."

"I'll tell them!" Axel snapped, panting heavily with furry, "I'll tell them all! Then you'll _have_ to talk!"

"You think if I can keep you quiet on one thing, I can't shut your mouth for good?" Xerisa asked, suddenly calm again. She closed the hinged top of the rectangular pink object in her hands and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Axel said nothing to her threat. _Was that a death threat!?_ He thought. _Ha, I'll bed I can take her! But what if she meant whatever it is she did to me? She probably can do it again. Well, this is a fine predicament, Saïx wanted information, but it would seem he may never get it._ "Tell me what you did!"

Xerisa got up and walked towards Axel, looking up at him, although she wasn't that much shorter than he was. Their eyes met and Axel found it almost impossible to look away or even blink. Her pupils seemed to glow with a brighter purple, then her entire eye became cloaked in a purple glow. Everything else seemed to vanish, even her face around her eyes. Any sounds Axel could hear slowly faded into oblivion. All his senses went blank and he even forgot how to move. It was almost as if he was asleep, yet he still stood there, staring at her glowing eyes that would not go away. He felt something click in his head, and thought that it hurt a bit, but after no time at all, he couldn't tell anymore. He couldn't even hold onto a single thought for more than a second.

"That should do it," Xerisa's voice shattered the silence, and Axel's senses came flooding back to him with a force that made him stagger. Almost involuntarily, he held his head and flailed his arms to steady himself.

"What the hell was _that?!_" Axel demanded.

"Just a safeguard," Xerisa said, sitting down again. Her eyes had gone back to normal. "Now I don't have to worry about anything, at least with you. Sorry about the whole losing touch with reality thing, it was necessary."

"Alright, I think I disserve some explanations!" Axel said.

"You _disserve_ a knock on the head," Xerisa said, "but I'm willing to forgive."

"You're screwing with my head!" Axel snapped. "I should at least be informed!!"

Xerisa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess I do owe you that much," she said. "I just put a sort of lock on your brain so that way I can shut you up without going through the trouble of hypnotizing you again."

"'Hypnotizing'!?" Axel exclaimed. "You can-"

"Yep, just about," Xerisa said, "of course if the victim is _aware_ of it, it becomes much harder, even impossible. That was the case with you, you knew something was going on, so it wasn't as easy as it was in New England, the name of the world we were just at. So I had to nix your awareness of _everything_ so that way I could get in, do a little ground control, and get out."

"S…so wait…" Axel said, "is that your power? You can hypnotize? What about….you know."

"That was telekinesis," Xerisa said. "It's all part of the same psychic package. Although I can't predict the future, gotta work on that."

"So…you're a psychic?" Axel asked, "is that it?"

"Ding ding ding!" Xerisa exclaimed. "We have a winner!"

"Why won't you tell anyone?" Axel asked.

"Think about it," Xerisa said, "what do they want most?"

"Kingdom Hearts," Axel answered.

"And how can they get it?" Xerisa asked.

"With the keyblade," Axel replied, still not getting the connection.

"You're hopeless," Xerisa groaned. "Sora is the keyblade's chosen wielder, and he's not going to help you guys. But my power…"

"Would change that!" Axel exclaimed. "You would be one of the greatest assets to the Organization next to a keyblade itself!"

"Again, give the man a prize," Xerisa joked. "Making sense now?"

"But don't you want a heart too?" Axel asked, "don't you have the same goals?"

"I think you got more than enough free info for today," Xerisa said. "Now get out of my room before people start making all the wrong assumptions."

Axel opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way," Xerisa said, "this sorta goes without saying, but I have to say it anyway to activate the lock, you tell _no one_."

Again Axel got a quick pain in his head, making him wince. "You know, some people might consider that rude."

"You know, some people don't care," Xerisa sassed, putting her hood back up. "Now beat it!"

Axel grimaced at her, but continued on his way out the door, being sure to shut it behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

Axel entered the Gray Area, late as usual. It was completely empty, devoid of Nobodies.

"So what gives?" Xerisa's voice shattered the silence and made Axel jump. He whirled around to see the hooded member coming into the room.

"Uh…not sure," Axel said, regaining his composure.

"Xemnas has called a meeting of the Organization," Saïx stood in the doorway of the Gray Area. "You are both to report to the Hall Where Nothingness Gathers."

"Is everyone else there?" Axel asked.

Saïx nodded, "we're just waiting for you two."

"Sorry to hold you up," Axel said. "Xerisa, you know where the Hall is, right?"

Xerisa nodded.

_What, won't talk in front of Saïx?_ Axel thought. He turned and headed out of the Gray Area behind Saïx who had already begun to leave. Xerisa followed in back.

"Good of you to join us," Xemnas said, dryly, as the remaining 3 members warped into their seats. Xerisa sat in the seat that once had belonged to Roxas. "Sora has been sighted in Radiant Gardens," Xemnas went on, "which means he is on another of his quests."

"What does this mean for us?" Demyx asked.

"Our goals are once more in reach," Xemnas said. "He is fighting with the keyblade. Weather he knows it or not, he is gathering hearts to Kingdom Hearts."

"I meant what does that mean work-wise?" Demyx asked. His tone betrayed that he was hoping this meant a drop in the workload.

_But it's been slow since we've started back up again,_ Axel thought. _The worst we've got are a few battle missions to make sure we're still in shape. It's about time we start working for real._

"I was getting to that," Xemnas said, his scowl deepening from its usual state. "Although we cannot collect hearts on our own, we can still help the process along. If emblem heartless are easier to defeat, Sora will defeat more of them. And if we defeat all pureblood heartless, Sora will not waste time and energy fighting them."

"I get it," Axel said, "we're gonna be pulling the strings while the puppet still thinks he's a real boy."

"Precisely," Xemnas nodded. "On all of your missions, emblem heartless are to be weakened, but if possible, left alive for Sora to defeat, especially if he is in the same world as you are. All Pureblood heartless are to be destroyed on sight, especially if they are powerful and cumbersome to defeat. However, this is still a covert operation. If Sora discovers we are still alive, he may attempt to destroy us again, and we could do without the disturbance. That being said, Vexen..."

The Chilly Academic looked up in acknowledgment, as well as a bit of curiosity.

"…you will be paired up with Zexion today," Xemnas went on. "You two are headed to Radiant Gardens. Your mission is to discover what Sora is after this time and just do general recon on his plans, route, abilities, and so on."

Vexen and Zexion both nodded in agreement.

"You have your orders, get going," Xemnas commanded.

The two Nobodies who were assigned to be together both vanished from their seats in a dark corridor.

"Xigbar," Xemnas turned his attention to Number II, "you and Marluxia are also going to Radiant Gardens. Your job is to eliminate pureblood heartless and weaken all emblem heartless."

"You got it, boss," Xigbar said before he and Marluxia vanished the same way the previous pair had.

"Saïx will handle the rest of the mission assignments," Xemnas said. "You are all going to be on heartless weakening and elimination. Not necessarily to prep them for Sora, but to be sure you're all capable of doing so."

"What about healing heartless?" Xerisa spoke up, which seemed to surprise everyone, even Axel.

"Healing heartless?" Xemnas repeated.

"Heartless with the ability to heal themselves and others," Xerisa said.

Xemnas nodded approvingly. "Those are to be destroyed above all else. This includes barrier masters. There is one more thing I would like to mention. Sora was spotted _yesterday_; it is highly possible that he has moved on to a new world by now. You are all going, in pairs, to worlds surrounding Radiant Gardens. If any of you see any signs of Sora, one of you must follow him and the other goes back to Vexen and Zexion and inform them of his location. They are to continue their mission where Sora is and your mission remains the same. Dismissed."

The remaining Nobodies warped away and headed to the Gray Area.

"Man, this reeks," Demyx complained, "more work, and hard work too!"

"Oh quit your whining, you little baby," Larxene spat. "You're part of the Organization, you have to get your hands dirty some time."

"I, for one, am glad for a change of pace," Xaldin remarked.

"Yes, the chips are on the table," Luxord said, "now let's see who wins the pot."

Larxene groaned.

Axel chuckled to himself at her annoyance, then looked back at Xerisa, who trailed at the back of the group. "So, what do you think about this?"

Xerisa didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Why 're you even bothering?" Demyx asked. "That girl says less than Lexaeus. And she's obviously not friendly."

_Can't argue with that last one,_ Axel thought.

Lexaeus grunted at the comment, but apparently couldn't disagree.

The 7 members arrived in the Gray Area to see Saïx by the window waiting for them as usual. Axel stayed back as Saïx handed out the mission locations. Finally, he and Xerisa were the only other ones left in the room, save for the cloaked Moogle that set up shop in the corner.

"Well, looks like it's us two again," Axel said.

"That is correct," Saïx said. "You two are headed to Agrabah. Axel, I'm sure you know the terrain. Your mission is as Xemnas described it."

"Of course," Axel said. "Alright, Xerisa, you set to head out?"

Xerisa nodded.

"Woa, calm down," Axel joked, "we're goin'."

Saïx was not amused. "Although this mission is not directly related to Sora, it is important, so be serious."

"I always am," Axel said with a salute which ended in him making a dark corridor. "Alright, forward march!" He marched into the dark corridor, assuming Xerisa would follow. His stride was destroyed as his right knee gave in from a blow aimed directly at the joint. He tumbled forward, out of the corridor and landed face-first in the sand.

"Can you at least _try_ not to make a fool of yourself?" Xerisa stood over her fallen partner. "You're really only making Saïx more mad."

"Oh and I suppose you're an expert on feelings we don't have," Axel spat, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Believe what you want," Xerisa said, "but you're not helping the situation, you know that."

Axel said nothing to that. "C'mon, let's go find some heartless." He walked out into the middle of the plaza-like area, which would draw any surrounding heartless out of hiding.

3 Soldiers, a Scarlet Tango and a Red Nocturne spawned and headed in towards Axel. Acting mostly on impulse, Axel jumped slashed at the Red Nocturne, knocking it to the ground. He landed in front of it and began to attack until it vanished.

"Hey, genius," Xerisa called, from the sidelines, "we're not supposed to kill them, or have you not 'got it memorized'?"

"I forgot," Axel rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"That was fast," Xerisa said. "I would think you of all Nobodies would be _slow_ to forget something."

"Hey, you could help too, you know," Axel said, throwing his Chakrams, one at each of two of the Soldiers.

"I could," Xerisa leaned against the wall that surrounded the city.

Axel shot an annoyed look in her direction as he caught one of his Chakrams without looking. He caught the other and then turned his attention back to the fight. The two soldiers were on either side of him. He held his arms out on either side and from each Chakram fired a ball of fire.

"Leave those two, they're weak enough," Xerisa said.

_Not the kind of help I wanted_, Axel thought, but had no time to vocalize his complaint. He threw one Chakram at the Scarlet Tango and from the other shot two fireballs at the remaining Soldier.

"That should do it," Xerisa said.

"Yea, no thanks to-" Axel stopped abruptly as he turned back to face Xerisa. Her hood had come off and her purple hair was flailing around as if it were in a whirlwind. Her eyes were completely covered with a purple glow and she had both arms out and her hands were surrounded by a purple glow again. The two Soldiers Axel had weakened first were suspended off the ground in the same glow.

"Move it!" Xerisa said. "Get on top of the buildings before I drop them. The little shit's about to fire."

Axel turned around and saw the Scarlet Tango and the other Soldier surrounded by another glow. The Scarlet Tango was about to fire a fireball, but was stopped, almost as if it were frozen or time was stopped around it. _Looks like something Luxord would do_, Axel thought. He jumped up and grabbed an awning and used that to pull himself up onto the roof.

Xerisa placed the heartless down gently, so she wouldn't cause any more damage to them, then quickly followed Axel's route.

"You coulda told me that's what you were going to do," Axel said, helping Xerisa up.

"Talk is cheap," Xerisa replied. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Before I got it memorized?" Axel asked with a grin.

Xerisa stared up at him, her eyes half closed with a lack of amusement. She continued to stare, unblinking, for a few moments. Without warning, she lunged forward and plunged her elbow right into Axel's gut.

Axel, caught off guard, was knocked to the ground. He sat up and held his stomach as the pain slowly died away. "I take it that phrase bothers you?" He had one eye closed, bracing the fading pain, and still tried to grin.

"No," Xerisa said, walking past him, "it's your face when you say it that bothers me."

_Not my day_, Axel thought. _Note to self: do not piss Xerisa off, unless you want to get hurt._

"I coulda told you _that_!" Xerisa spat.

"Well then _thanks_ for telling me!" Axel shot back.

"You never asked," Xerisa said smugly.

_Yea, but I asked a lot of things you did _not_ answer_, Axel thought, bitterly.

"You wanna get hurt again?" Xerisa snapped.

"Hey, not my fault you can't keep out of my thoughts," Axel defended, standing up and brushing himself off. "And I know you don't care, but that's really rude."

"'Da's renny rood,'" Xerisa mocked Axel in a whinny tone. "Let's just get on with the mission." She walked across the closely built buildings towards a door on the upper level.

_Why does Saïx think this is _ever_ going to be…._ Axel stopped his thoughts abruptly as another occurred to him. "Hey, wait, if you could read minds all this time…."

"Yes, I'm well aware of why you and I are always paired together," Xerisa said. "But, I need not worry about it anymore."

"Hmf," Axel folded his arms, knowing full well what she was referring to.

"You coming?" Xerisa asked as she approached the door.

Axel said nothing, but followed her through the doorway. On the other side, they were still on top of the buildings in a bit of a corner with one taller building on their right, blocking their view of the ground below. Axel simply continued walking past Xerisa who had stopped. As soon as he passed her, Xerisa reached out and pulled him back by his hood. "What the-"

Xerisa slapped her hand across his mouth and wrapped her other arm around his neck, keeping him in a headlock position.

_What the heck?!_ Axel thought, assuming Xerisa would read his mind.

Slowly, Xerisa released him and motioned with her head around the taller building as she inched closer to the edge of it.

Axel cautiously poked his head around the building. He saw nothing until he looked down. On the ground level were a group of people, two were definitely native to the area and one was the keyblade wielder.

"Sora?!" Axel exclaimed in a whisper, "but he's supposed to be in Radiant Gardens!"

"Well he's obviously _not!_" Xerisa snapped. "I'll stay here and tail him; you go tell Zexion and Vexen he's here."

"Right," Axel nodded. "Hey, wait. No, _I'll_ stay here and follow Sora. _You_ go tell Zexion."

"I'm not going anywhere _near_ Vexen ever again!" Xerisa said definitively.

"You're 19, you're not a child, therefore you've got nothing to worry about," Axel said, "and that's if your fears about him are true."

"Doesn't make him any less creepy," Xerisa said. "Now get moving."

"I'm not going!" Axel snapped. "Vexen is not really my favorite member right now."

"Like he's mine?!" Xerisa asked. "Alright, fine, we'll do Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"No way!" Axel snapped, "you can read my mind! You'll win!"

"Damnit," Xerisa cursed under her breath.

"Just go," Axel said.

"You go!" Xerisa retorted.

"I out-rank you!" Axel pointed out.

"_I_ don't care," Xerisa said. "No one out-ranks a hypnotist!"

"But that won't work cause I'm ready for it!" Axel said.

"Try me!" Xerisa glared at him.

Axel turned away. "Alright, this is getting us nowhere. And I can't believe no one's heard us yet."

"That would be very bad for the over-all plot," Xerisa said. "So, here's a thought: why don't _we_ just follow him? We're just as good at recon if not better."

"But if we report back to Saïx what we find out, he'll scold us for not following orders," Axel said.

"You mean when _you_ report back to Saïx," Xerisa said.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it this time!" Axel snapped. "You're taking the heat for this too!"

"I think _you're_ in charge of heat," Xerisa said with a smirk. "Alright, so how 'bout this: we don't tell him."

"What?!" Axel exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind? What if he finds out?"

"Then we'd be in the same boat we're in right now," Xerisa said, "so why not at least try to jump ship? You got any better ideas?"

Axel had to admit that he didn't, but he had grown tired of lying to Saïx especially since the Lunar Diviner was on to him.

"What're the Chambers of Repose and Waking?" Xerisa asked suddenly.

"Huh?!" Axel was caught off-guard by the question.

"Sora and them are looking for the 'Chamber of Repose,' and the 'Chamber of Waking,'" Xerisa replied, "So, what are they?"

"I'm not really sure," Axel said, which wasn't a total lie, "but I know Saïx would definitely want to know that they're looking for it."

"So it's settled," Xerisa said. "We don't tell him."

"What? Why-youch!" Axel held his head. The shooting pain had caught him off-guard. "That's not fair! And why won't we tell him?!"

Xerisa grinned with satisfaction and then peeked around the corner to watch Sora.

"C'mon, this isn't fair!" Axel groaned.

"Life's not fair," Xerisa said with an over-dramatic inflection. (Quoting the first line in _Lion King_.)

Axel made a face, but had no choice but to comply. He sat down on the roof, leaning against the side of the building.

"Who's that with him?" Xerisa asked.

"Two folks who live here," Axel replied, remembering the scene he had seen when he looked around the corner. "Roxas and I've seen 'em around here before."

"And the other two behind him?" Xerisa asked.

"I'm not sure," Axel said. "Usually he's accompanied by a duck and a….dog thing."

"Donald and Goofy," Xerisa replied, "Wizard and soldier of his Majesty King Mickey. They were dispatched with orders to 'find the key.' But that's obviously not them."

"Yea, I think I know the girl," Axel said. "She's Sora's girl friend. I kidnapped her once to…." He stopped, not really wanting to admit what had happened in the final days of his previous existence. _ But she can read my mind and knows already._

"No, I don't care about your twisted past," Xerisa replied, "or whatever it is you're so ashamed of. So which girl is his girl friend?"

Axel rolled over so that he now crouched beside Xerisa, who moved to let him see. "That's a guy," Axel said, pointinging at the white-haired person behind Sora.

"No way, really?!" Xerisa asked. "He needs a hair cut."

"Wait, I remember him!" Axel said, "he fits the description of the imposter Organization member."

"Probably just wore the coat because it hides your presence from the 'darkness,'" Xerisa said.

Axel shrugged; he didn't really care at the moment. The mission may have been recon, but he already knew they were not telling Saïx so it no longer mattered. He rolled back onto his back and reclined against the wall again. "Hey, Xerisa."

"What?" Xerisa asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Why do you care?" Axel asked. "If we're not doing recon for the Organization, why bother doing recon at all?"

Xerisa turned around looked Axel directly in the eye. Her eyes were half closed with an apparent annoyance at his lack of understanding. "Lemme clue you in on something: knowledge is power. You should never pass up an opportunity to gain power. You never know when this information will be useful."

Axel only frowned. He had to admit, she had a valid point, but right now he was in no mood to compliment her. He simply laid there, staring up at the clear blue sky. Clouds drifted lazily across his view. With nothing to do, he let his mind wander, back to the days when he and Roxas used to go on missions together, back to when they sat on the tower and ate ice cream.

"_Today makes 255_,_"_ Again his old friend's voice was clear as day in his mind.

_Was it really only that short?_ Axel thought. _It wasn't long after that he left the Organization. Somewhere around 300. Only 300 days together, not really a lot when you think about it. And it definitely wasn't enough._ Axel sighed. _Roxas, why? Why did you have to-_

"OW!" a tug upwards on his flaming hair jolted him back to reality. "What gives?!"

"They're on the move," Xerisa stood over him, "hurry up." She turned and walked back through the door they had come in.

Axel rubbed his scalp to ease the pain. _She likes hurting me, it seems._ With a mix of a groan and a sigh, he stood up and trudged after his partner. Xerisa stood in the doorway, using it for cover and Axel followed suit.

"Alright, that was easy," Sora said, resting the keyblade on his shoulder.

"Too easy," said the boy with the long white hair. He stuck the tip of a bat wing-shaped blade into the ground and leaned on it. Near the tip, an angel wing came out, making it look much like a keyblade in shape. The hilt was made up of a bat wing and an angel wing both sprouting from the back end of the blade. "Something's fishy."

"Aww, c'mon, Riku," the girl said, as her own, flower-covered weapon vanished with a flash of light. It too resembled a keyblade. "Why do you have to be so negative?"

"I'm not being negative," Riku protested, "just cautious. I mean, think about it, Kairi, it only took one blow to finish off each heartless. It's never that easy."

"You know, we did train for a month or so after getting that letter from the King asking us to find the Chamber of Waking," Sora said, turning around to face his friends. "Who's to say we're not just that strong?"

Riku bit back a teasing retort; this was serious. "Look, I'm not doubting us, I'm just saying."

"Why would it be easier to defeat heartless?" Kairi inquired. "How could that be bad?"

"I dunno," Riku said. "But it's not right, that's for sure."

Kairi frowned and folded her arms.

"Well, anyway, c'mon," said the native man who was with them as he and the girl beside him headed up to the massive doors before them.

"There's no heartless in the palace," the girl said, "so you don't have to worry."

"Do we even know what this chamber looks like?" Kairi asked Sora as they followed. "How will we know when we find it?"

"We'll figure it out," Sora said with a grin.

"Did they _all_ have keyblades?" Axel asked.

"Looked that way," Xerisa said. "Sora, Riku and Kairi…." She stepped out of the doorway and rested her chin on her hand in a thoughtful manner.

"What're you thinking about?" Axel asked, momentarily envying her power.

"Nothing that should concern you," Xerisa said. "C'mon, let's get outta here. We've done enough." She held out her hand and created a dark corridor and led the way through it.

Axel followed and the two arrived in the Gray Area. Xerisa replaced her hood and then, surprisingly, went right over to Saïx.

"Something to report?" Saïx asked, although his face didn't show it, his voice betrayed a hint of surprise.

"Not a lot of heartless," Xerisa said. "Sora may be there, or may have been there recently. We didn't see him and couldn't confirm it, so we didn't get Zexion and Vexen."

"So I see," Saïx looked at Axel as he approached. "Is this true?"

"What? You don't trust her?" Axel asked, well aware of the answer. "It's as she says, although I didn't think much of it. She's pretty smart, you know."

"Well, not smart enough to talk when needed," Saïx said. "Alright, you're free to go."

Xerisa nodded and turned and left.

"Anything _important_ happen?" Saïx asked Axel.

"Not really," Axel said. He wasn't entirely convinced that finding Sora was something _important_, so the lie came easily. "Not much new to tell you about her, although she likes hurting me, apparently."

"I can only imagine that you deserved it," Saïx said.

"Maybe in your opinion," Axel said. "What say you give me a break from the little devil? Not permanently," he added as Saïx opened his mouth to protest, "but just a day or two when I'm not paired with her. If we're _always_ together, she'll get suspicious." _As if she doesn't already know._ "And it'll save me some trouble too."

"Alright," Saïx agreed. "Two days, enjoy the break."

"I definitely will!" Axel said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 6

"Well?" Saïx asked as Axel stepped out of the dark corridor.

"No sign of him at the Coliseum," Axel replied. "Heartless count is pretty average, so I don't think he's been there either."

Saïx scowled and looked away, obviously frustrated. It had been two days since Vexen and Zexion had come back from Radiant Garden, their mission and utter failure. Since then, no word on Sora's location has come to the Castle That Never Was.

Axel could only imagine that tensions were high among the higher-ups of the Organization. Without wanting to get more involved, he made his way towards one of the pairs of couches in the Gray Area and sat. He glanced over and saw Xerisa sitting in one of the couches across the room. Demyx occupied the opposite couch, strumming his sitar as usual. There was the sound of a Dark Corridor opening behind Axel, and soon Luxord and Xigbar walked into his view, heading right for Xerisa.

_This should be interesting_, Axel thought, raising a brow.

"Xerisa!" Luxord exclaimed, shuffling his cards as he approached, "fancy a game?"

"What makes you think I would even _talk_ to you?" Xerisa spat.

"Ya just did, Mystery," Xigbar pointed out, using the nickname he had selected for her.

"You look terribly bored," Luxord went on. "C'mon, how 'bout it? You pick the game."

"No," Xerisa spat.

"Hey, you got a good voice?" Demyx asked. "I'm workin' on this song, but I kinda need someone who can hit higher notes than me."

"I could help you hit those notes," Xigbar took out an arrowgun and aimed just below where Demyx's sitar rested on his lap.

"No thanks!" Demyx pushed his Sitar lower to act as a shield.

_As if there's anything there,_ Axel thought with a grin.

"So how 'bout it?" Demyx leaned towards Xerisa.

"No," Xerisa replied shortly.

"Aww, so much for testing this new gear I bought," Xigbar sighed. "I'm gonna take it out to the Hall of Empty Melodies and do some damage there. C'mon, Mystery." He put hit hand on Xerisa's shoulder and tried to ease her off the couch.

"I know you can't be talking to me," Xerisa snapped, "'cause that's not my name!"

"Nobodies don't _have_ names," Xigbar said. "'Cept the one they used to have when they were whole, and the new one Xemnas gave us."

"I'll admit you've got me on that one," Xerisa said, her tone betrayed a slight amusement, and Axel could envision a smirk forming on her face, but it would have disappeared shortly. "But why the hell would I watch you shoot stuff?"

"Not watch me," Xigbar said, "set up some jars and junk for me to shoot."

"Just because you out-rank me doesn't make me a servant," Xerisa said.

"You've got a point there," the teasing voice of the Savage Nymph carried over to them as she entered the room. "But at the same time, you've gotta earn the right to refuse to work, and you definitely haven't."

"I take it you've got some sick and twisted job for me, then?" Xerisa asked.

"Sadly, no," Larxene leaned over the back of the sofa, "but I'm bored, so I'll take whatever I can get. Are you offering?"

"As if," Xerisa scoffed. "You know, I was fine just sitting here and listening to the wet blanket play out of tune."

"Hey!" Demyx sat up indignantly. "I'll have you know my Sitar can't _be_ out of tune!"

"So then you're just that bad at playing it!" Xerisa snapped.

Demyx opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

"Aww, did da widdle wash-out get burned?" Larxene teased. "We should get Vexen in here to cool you down."

"Don't even think about it!" Xerisa grumbled. "As if you all weren't bad enough! Now would everyone please go the hell away?"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Xigbar said, "no!"

"I take it you don't enjoy this hollow shell of a life you're living!" Xerisa snapped.

"Was that a _threat?!_" Xigbar exclaimed. "You think you can take _me_ down?!"

"You being Number II only means you were second to join up," Xerisa said, "not that you're the second strongest."

"Well if you're so confident, why don't we just have ourselves a little match?" Xigbar asked, with a smug grin.

"Hey," Axel broke it up as he walked over.

"Whada _you_ want?" Xerisa snapped.

"Well, nice talking to you too!" Axel sassed. "Look, I'm gonna head over to Twilight Town for some ice cream, wanna come?"

"You think just cause we're partners almost every day that we can be all buddy buddy?" Xerisa snapped. "And are you seriously _that_ desperate for company?"

_I'm trying to help you get away here!_ Axel thought, hoping Xerisa would pick it up.

_And if I go with you, that would make it look like I'm going soft, actually made a friend, or have a crush on you,_ Xerisa's voice echoed in Axel's mind, _I want none of the above, so see ya!_

"Fine, I was just asking," grumbled as he turned to leave.

"How about this, then," Luxord spoke up, "one game." He shuffled his cards as he sat down beside Demyx, across from Xerisa. "You win, we leave."

"And on the off-chance you win?" Xerisa asked.

"Well, then I'd say you have to do something with one of us," Luxord said. "Sing with Demyx, set up targets for Xigbar, or entertain Larxene."

"And I pick the game?" Xerisa asked.

"Sure, name it," Luxord said.

"Go Fish," Xerisa answered, "short sweet and to the point. Winner is the one with the most pairs."

"Alright," Luxord chuckled as he dealt.

"Larxene, move it, I don't want you seeing my cards," Xerisa snapped.

Larxene said nothing, but moved to stand at the other end of the table.

_This'll be a quick game,_ Axel thought. _She can practically see his hand. But she's running the risk of someone getting wise to her powers._

"Ladies first," Luxord said.

"You'll regret that," Xerisa said, confidently. "7's, fork 'em over!" she held out her hand and Luxord placed the card in it.

"Beginner's luck," Luxord scoffed.

"Queens. Now," Xerisa said after laying down the pair.

Luxord blinked in surprise, but complied with the demand.

"The ace is mine too," Xerisa said.

"Woa, she's already got more pairs than I get in one game!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I think you've met your match, Card Shark," Xigbar teased.

"Gimme your Jacks," Xerisa said.

"And that's where your luck ends!" Luxord said, confidently. "Go fish!"

Xerisa picked up a card and waited for Luxord to take his turn.

"Any twos?" Luxord asked.

"Not a chance," Xerisa said. "Go fish."

Axel easily saw where this was going and saw no point in sticking around. He created a Dark Corridor and took it to Twilight Town. He bought himself and ice cream at the shop, but only stood there with it.

"Not often I only get one," Axel sighed, reminiscing, "but I suppose I should get used to it…."

He walked lazily up to Station Heights, licking up the drops of melted ice cream before they could fall. He entered the station and climbed up to the top. As he rounded the corner, there was a vain hope of seeing a cloaked friend sitting there waiting for him. He sighed when his hopes were dashed and sat down on the edge of the tower, hanging his feet over the edge. He stared, longingly, at the setting sun that never got lower.

"If only our time together had lasted as long as the sunsets in Twilight Town, Roxas," Axel said with a sigh.

"Just a guess, but I don't think he can hear you," a voice said from behind Axel.

"Didn't expect to see _you_ here," Axel said, not turning around.

"Only place where I can get some peace," Xerisa sat down beside him and removed her hood.

"But didn't you win that game of go-fish?" Axel asked. "They shoulda left you alone."

Xerisa said nothing and licked her own Sea Salt ice cream, looking down.

"Heh, I get it," Axel said. "So what made you change your mind?"

Xerisa tilted her head to look at him with a smirk playing across her lips, "call me stupid, but I pitied you."

"I'll call you insensitive, how about that?!" Axel snapped, partly teasing.

"Xigbar calls me Mystery, so why not?" Xerisa said. "Not like I'll answer to any of those names anyway." She took a bite of her own ice cream and stared at the sunset.

"So," Axel said after a moment of silence, "seriously, why'd you decide to come?"

"I told you, I feel sorry for you," Xerisa said, "and don't go pointing out that I can't actually feel." She pointed her ice cream at Axel accusingly. "It's not just that you feel alone and are desperate to talk to someone, you just miss Roxas."

"Yea," Axel sighed, "he and I were really buds. Then he left the Organization, got locked in a digital re-creation of Twilight Town and lost his memories."

"I know it's hard, not being able to be with your friend," Xerisa said.

"You have no idea," Axel said.

"No, I do," Xerisa sighed. "I know what it feels like to be separated from a friend by borders you can't even comprehend. You're both in two separate worlds, both alone, you can only imagine they feel the same way."

Axel looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. He was immensely curious as to what she meant, but knew it would be rude to ask. _But then again, she's done worse to me._ "So….mind if I ask what happened?"

"I don't mind," Xerisa said, "just don't expect an answer."

"Figured," Axel said.

"We all leave something behind, when we become Nobodies," Xerisa went on, "or some_one_. Even without a heart to miss them, it's still hard."

"You could always go back to your home world and find them," Axel said.

"It's not that easy," Xerisa said, with a dark amusement in her tone. "Going back to your home world after becoming a Nobody is….well, not the best idea."

"And why's that?" Axel asked.

"It's not the same," Xerisa said, "_you're_ not the same, and you never will be. You have to get up and move on. If you go back, you'll only try and make things the way they were, try to live in the past; that's not healthy. And besides, who's to say they'll even recognize you? And if they do, you'll only hang around there, chasing after what's long since gone."

Axel sat there, staring at his half-eaten, melting ice cream, pondering what she meant. _Can't go back? Does that apply to me an Roxas? Nothing's changed, we're both still Nobodies…._

"Is he?" Xerisa asked, startling Axel. "Is he _really_ still a Nobody? The answer is 'no,' Axel. He's more than a Nobody, he's done what everyone in the Organization wants to do: become whole. He has a heart now. Sure he shares it with Sora, but that's more than can be said for you, right?"

"B…but how does that change….anything?" Axel asked, already arriving at an answer to that on his own.

"Even if you could get him back," Xerisa said, "would he really want to _come_ back? Would he give up a heart to be with you? Would you?"

"I….I don't know," Axel admitted.

"I know it's hard," Xerisa said, "but you've just gotta let it go."

"Have you?" Axel asked. "Have you let go whoever you left behind?"

"I've let a lot of things go," Xerisa said. "Almost everything from my old life. I've decided on my new life, and have already set off on that path…..at least, that's what I thought."

"What you….thought?" Axel repeated. "What do you me-"

"My problems are my own," Xerisa said, standing up, "and you haven't earned the right to try and help. It's too complicated for your tiny brain to grasp."

"Well ex_cuse_ me for trying to help," Axel said.

"You're excused," Xerisa said.

Axel frowned, but should have expected this. "Say, I bet I won't get an answer for this either, but how long have you been a Nobody?"

"One year, 5 months, and 19 days," Xerisa replied simply.

"Wasn't expecting such a precise answer," Axel said. "But I see you've got the number memorized."

"Not really," Xerisa replied, staring up at the sky, "I just know the date I became a Nobody and I can do math. But, seeing who you hang around with all day, I can see why you'd never think of that as a possibility."

Axel let out a slight chuckle along with a shrug. "Are you heading back, then?"

"I dunno…." Xerisa replied, still staring upwards. "I suppose I'll have to eventually. And other than staying here, there doesn't seem to be anything else to do…."

"Don't say it like staying here is such a bad thing," Axel said.

Xerisa smiled. It shocked Axel, since it was the first time he'd seen her smile in a way that was not conniving, evil, or sadistic. "I guess it's not," she said, "but being seen returning with you would be as bad as being seen leaving with you."

"Fair enough," Axel said. "You gonna sit?"

"Nah," Xerisa said, "sometimes I prefer to stand." She put the ice cream in her mouth and held it like that.

"I won't bite," Axel said.

"It's not that," Xerisa said. "It's just easier to stand than to go through the trouble of sitting down again."

"I won't let you fall," Axel said.

"I could levitate myself back up with telekinesis," Xerisa replied.

"Have it your way," Axel said.

"I usually do," Xerisa said with a smirk.

"I believe that," Axel said, "you act spoiled enough."

Xerisa looked at him, then down at the ground below, "don't think you'd survive if I pushed you. Please don't tempt me; it'd be a shame for the Organization to lose you."

"I know some people who would be very happy if that happened," Axel said.

"Ah yes, the traitors of C.O.," Xerisa said, thoughtfully. "Hmm, getting Vexen to kill you would kill two birds with one stone, or should I say two _Nobodies_ with one stone."

"I don't really think Vexen _can_ kill me," Axel said.

"Maybe not without a little _help_," Xerisa said. "But you know I'm not serious….yet. This is why I said don't tempt me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Axel said. _But somehow, I get the feeling she really _wouldn't_ do anything like that._

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel caught Xerisa looking at him, and remembered that she could read his mind. He braced himself for a retort, but none came. _Hm, I must be right._


	8. Chapter 7

"So you mean to say we're stranded here?" Luxord asked the red-haired Nobody.

"Looks like it," Axel looked around on the rock they had appeared on. It was small, and a part of it jutted out as if a docking site for a boat, but there was none there. Around them were several other rocks poking out of the water, but the ones that looked flat enough to stand on were too far to reach. "Looks like we should head back and tell Saïx it's a no-go."

"Hmmm…." Luxord seemed to agree, but wanted to say more. "I never did ask Roxas how he was able to fly here."

"Apparently pixies have magic that can make someone fly," Axel said. "Roxas knew one that helped him."

"Ahh, an ace in the hole is it?" Luxord asked. "Well, seems we'll have no luck then. Saïx won't want to hear that."

"Hold on," Axel said, looking out to sea as an orange glow streaked by; it was not too far off. "I think I just saw one."

"I doubt we can catch it," Luxord said, his eyes following where Axel was looking.

"We don't have to catch it," Axel said, "just get its attention." He held out his hands and his Chakrams appeared in them. He watched the pixie fly, predicting its route and speed. He threw one Chakram rather far ahead of the pixie in a ball of fire; he didn't want to hurt it.

The pixie stopped abruptly and watched as the Chakram returned to its owner. Curiously, it slowly approached. The pixie's clothing seemed to be made of orange leaves and was a tank top and a brown skirt with orange pants. Around her waist was a belt of vines. Her long brown hair was braided and trailed behind her almost like she had a tail.

"Hey there," Axel waved. "Um….we're a little stuck. Think you could help?"

The pixie only folded her arms and regarded them with half-closed eyes. Axel thought she looked a bit like Xerisa when he did something she thought was stupid.

"We heard pixies like you can grant the ability of flight," Luxord said, "would you be so kind as to do so."

The pixie pointed at them with a frown on her face and a pose that suggested she had quite an attitude. Then she lifted her hand and held it out flat, palm down. Each time she moved, she made a soft jingling sound.

"I'm guessing that was a no," Axel said.

"Seems pixies are mute," Luxord observed. "How did Roxas get the ability to fly?"

"He already knew the pixie," Axel said, "and he just asked. That pixie was actually nice."

The pixie flew in closer and floated level with Axel's face. She tilted her head in question.

"You know Roxas?" Axel asked.

The pixie shook her head.

"Do you know the pixie who helped him fly?" Luxord asked. "Could you find her."

The pixie shrugged then churned the air with one hand, encouraging them to continue.

"Um, she had a yellow glow," Axel said, "and I think she was dressed in green. She was blonde too."

The pixie snapped her fingers making a louder jingle. She seemed to know who they were talking about.

"You know her?!" Axel asked.

The pixie nodded.

"Will you go get her?" Luxord asked.

The pixie shook her head.

"Why not?" Axel demanded.

The pixie shrugged with a sly little grin. Axel almost thought the jingles she made sounded like the words "why should I?"

"Is there anything we can do for you in return?" Luxord asked.

The pixie floated there, resting her elbow on her hand and tapping her chin with her finger. Finally she shook her head.

"This is getting us nowhere," Axel moaned, "let's just report back to Saïx and tell him we can't do the mission."

"Seems unlikely Sora would be here anyway," Luxord said, "unless he knows a pixie too. Excuse me," he turned to the pixie, "one last question. Have you seen a brown-haired boy with an over-sized key around here?"

The pixie made a confused face, as if she thought the question was very odd. And when put like that, Axel had to agree. After a minute, the pixie got over the shock and shook her head.

"Thanks anyway," Luxord said, turning to leave.

They both headed back to the dark corridor. Axel could almost feel the pixie's confused gaze on them. _She's probably wondering how we're going to get off this rock,_ he thought.

The dark corridor opened up and engulfed them. They proceeded through to the Gray Area.

"Any news?" Saïx asked.

"No dice," Luxord said, "we can't get around Neverland without the ability to fly."

"We asked a pixie to help us out, but she wasn't exactly cooperative," Axel went on. "But we did ask her if she'd seen Sora and she said no."

"That's no confirmation that Sora is not there," Saïx said.

"Well, he can't get around either," Luxord said, "so it would be unlikely that he is there."

"I guess I'll have to settle for that," Saïx said with a sigh. "I can't believe we lost him so easily!"

"It is kind of weird that no one's seen him in a week," Axel said. "I mean, we've confirmed that he left Destiny Islands to start a new quest, didn't we?"

"What other reason would he have for being at Radiant Gardens?" Saïx asked.

"Is it possible he only went there and went back home?" Luxord asked.

_He didn't_, Axel thought. _He's looking for the chambers. We still haven't found one of them, not that I know where the first is…._

Saïx said nothing to Luxor's proposal. He seemed to be thinking about the possibilities of that being true. "You two are dismissed," he finally said.

Axel went to Xerisa's room, since he didn't see her in the Gray Area. He hoped she had already returned from her mission. He knocked on her door but received no reply. Instead of taking this as a sign that she was not there, he opened the door and let himself in.

Xerisa was nowhere to be found, but somehow Axel was not content with that. He decided to have a look around, maybe he'd find something out about this mystery. At first glance there seemed to be nothing of any importance lying around. The whole room was that blueish off-white color that the castle was painted.

The first place he decided to check was under the bed. Crouching down, he reached under without looking, partially dreading what he might find. His hand rested on something flat and hard. Grasping the edge, he pulled it out.

"'The Encyclopedia of Darkness'?" Axel read aloud the title of the book he now held. "Sounds like something I'd find in Xemnas's room." He turned the book over and examined the spine. "DiZ? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"HEY!" the shout startled Axel and he fumbled with the book before it crashed to the ground.

"Um….I was just…." Axel stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He avoided making eye-contact with the hooded figure standing in the doorway. Even if he didn't recognize her voice, he didn't need to be told what face lie behind the shadow of her hood. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"So you _weren't_ snooping around my room?" Xerisa demanded. "Were you, perhaps looking for something you lost?"

"More like looking for some_one_," Axel said.

"And you thought I'd be under the bed?" Xerisa asked.

Axel sighed, "why am I even trying? You already know everything."

"I like the way you worded that," Xerisa said, closing the door behind her. "So whadoya want?"

"Oh, um…." Axel wasn't expecting her to give such a friendly response given the circumstances. "I wanted to talk about Sora."

"I shoulda known," Xerisa removed her hood as she made her way to the bed and sat. She motioned to a chair that went with the desk in the room and Axel sat in it.

"So, have you seen him?" Axel asked.

"Not recently," Xerisa admitted, but a sly smirk played across her lips, "but I don't know about the others."

"You mean you think they've seen Sora and not told anyone?!" Axel gasped. _Could there be more traitors? What could they be planning?!_

"Relax," Xerisa said. "First off Saïx is pairing un-trusted members with trusted ones, myself included. Besides, that's not what I meant at all."

Axel was a little confused and surprised by her answer. He started to think about other possibilities. In his mind's eye he saw Xerisa's devious grin that had faded by now, and it didn't take him long to grasp the situation. "What did you do?" A similar smirk began to form on his own face but he was hesitant. Her potential was becoming more and more obvious, and it was a little scary.

"Just placed everyone in a bit of a trance," Xerisa said, "at night when no one was the wiser. They are now all physically incapable of seeing Sora or any signs of his presence. I did the same to him and his friends. The two trances repel each other, meaning that if they ever even came close, they'd be inclined to move away. That way there won't be any collisions or things that can't be explained."

"Wow, you really _have_ thought of everything," Axel said. "But why go through all that trouble?"

"I can't be certain that I want the Organization to succeed," Xerisa said.

"Why wouldn't you?" Axel asked. "What's wrong with them getting what they want?"

"Don't talk like you're not one of them," Xerisa scolded.

"Take your own advice," Axel said. "What about you? Aren't you part of this organization?"

Xerisa didn't answer, she only looked away. Axel could see her face screwing up with worry.

_She's not!_ Axel realized. _She has no intention of staying. So then, what's she here for?_

"I'd like to do recon on Sora," Xerisa went on, shaking the awkwardness of the moment, "before the rest of the Organization get to. But Saïx is too smart to let me go off on a mission alone, and rightfully so."

"What if I could get him to pair us together again?" Axel asked.

"You'd let me go?" Xerisa asked, looking up with a bit of surprise.

"I'd go with you," Axel corrected.

"You'd go against the big boss-man?" Xerisa asked, suspiciously.

"The mission is to find Sora and do recon on his current mission and status," Axel said, "that's what I'm doing."

"And you won't tell them?" Xerisa asked.

"That is out of my control," Axel said with a grin.

"Touché," Xerisa nodded approvingly.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey, Saïx," Axel waved as he entered the Gray Area. Beside the Lunar Diviner were Xaldin and Larxene. "Did Xerisa already leave?" He knew the answer, Xerisa was waiting just outside the room.

"She hasn't shown up yet," Saïx said, a little annoyed.

"Good, at least she's not around," Axel said, scanning the room.

"What happened?" Saïx asked.

"I was snooping around her room yesterday," Axel began.

"Find anything?" Saïx inquired.

"Not before she burst in on me," Axel said.

"And you're still alive?" Larxene asked.

"I'm as surprised as you are," Axel went on. "She was pissed at first, but then she cooled down. We had a little conversation."

"About what?" Saïx asked.

"Sora," Axel said. "Mostly about work. I brought it up casually, in case she knew something she wasn't saying."

"Did she?" Xaldin asked.

"She might have," Axel said. "She started to say something she didn't mean to, and then quickly shooed me out."

"Think you can get it out?" Saïx asked.

"Maybe," Axel shrugged.

"Change of plans," Saïx turned to the two Nobodies on his left, "Xaldin, you are paired with Larxene and are going to Agrabah."

"WHAT?!" Larxene exclaimed in outrage.

"You heard him," Xaldin said, "let's move."

Axel chuckled. "Don't think she'll be having much fun with him."

"That's the general idea," Saïx replied. "Time for fun is long since over. Now, you will be paired with Xerisa."

"Of course," Axel said.

"You two are on your way to Radiant Gardens," Saïx went on.

"Didn't we look there _first_ for Sora?" Axel asked. "And double-checked a few days ago?"

"We're triple-checking now," Saïx said. "We have to search all the worlds we know of again because we have found nothing thus far."

"I see…." Axel said.

"About time you showed up," Saïx snapped, making Axel blink with surprise.

"Hey, there you are," Axel turned to see Xerisa standing behind him. "Guess what, we get to go on a mission together again!"

"Where to?" there was a hint of annoyance in Xerisa's voice, but her overall tone was bleak and dutiful, as if she were just complying with formalities.

"Radiant Gardens," Saïx said.

Xerisa nodded and created a dark corridor with her right hand. Axel stepped into it first and Xerisa followed. "Was your idiocy really necessary?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Axel said.

"Bullshit," Xerisa spat. "Anyway, slow down a bit."

"Why?" Axel stopped. "Where are we going anyway? How are we going to find Sora?"

"I can keep track of people I've placed in a trance while they're still affected by it," Xerisa explained, "so I know _exactly_ where he is."

"Which is…?" Axel asked.

Xerisa ignored him and walked out of the dark corridor. With a sigh, Axel followed. They were in a world that Axel had never seen before. They stood on a rocky shore facing a huge white wall that was in the water a short distance away and curved, surrounding them.

"Wonder what's inside that wall," Axel said.

"We _are_ on the inside of that wall, stupid," Xerisa said.

Axel looked over at her with an indignant look, only to see that she was facing the other way. Behind them was an enormous sea-side castle that the wall surrounded. "Is he in there?!"

"Nope," Xerisa replied. "He's over here." Without warning, she dove head-first, into the water, splashing Axel in the process.

"Wha?! Hey!" Axel exclaimed. "Wait a second, you want me to _swim_?!"

"Stay there if you want," Xerisa said, "you were the one who wanted to come along. Just sayin', you're trespassing as it stands."

Axel blinked a few times, thinking about what she had said. "Fine," he grumbled. He picked up the end of his robe in a rather sissy manner and waded into the water. "How far out is he?"

"Quit complaining!" Xerisa snapped and dove again. Amidst the spray she created as she turned, there was a smear of something purple trailing behind her that Axel couldn't see clearly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Axel wondered aloud. Suddenly, his feet went out from under him and Xerisa pulled him under the water, which was surprisingly deep this close to shore. Axel struggled for the surface, expecting her to release him after the initial gag was over, but she didn't. She only pulled him to the wall.

She stopped, removed a bar from the gate that was at the bottom of the wall, and pulled him along through it. Axel flailed and struggled as they went further from the surface. _Has she lost it completely?! We'll drown!_

"Oh shut up and open your eyes," Xerisa spat, finally releasing him.

At first, Axel made a mad dash for the surface, but was already running out of air. He couldn't manage to hold his breath much longer. _No way! I'm not gonna die like this! How lame would it be to be taken down my water!? Demyx would laugh._

He suddenly felt a pain jabbing his stomach and he, involuntarily, opened his mouth. The seconds dragged on for hours as he watched the cloud of precious air bubbles bob to the surface. Unable to stop himself, he took a big gasping breath, filling his lungs with water.

"There, better now?" Xerisa asked.

"How can you _possibly_ think I…" Axel stopped short; he wasn't dead. He was breathing just fine as if he were on dry land. He was also floating in the same general location, not rising or falling. He got a good look at Xerisa for the first time since she'd dove under. Her Organization robe had been replaced by a tank-top with a swirl of blue and purple meshed all over it. She had a necklace with a feather on it that swished gracefully in the gentle current. Below her waist her body tapered to a scaly point where her feet should be and gradually changed from its orangey-brown color to a mix of purple hues. Coming off of this scaly tail were a pair of transparent fins that fluttered to keep her stationary, and below that, streams of fins in every shade of dark blue and purple imaginable flowed lazily in the current; it was quite pretty, to be honest.

Axel then got a good look at himself. He was top-less and his body, too, sloped into a tail instead of feet. His own tail was striped with orange and white with two small fins on the side and a large orange tailfin.

"I'm going to guess you finally figured it out," Xerisa said.

"H…how are you…? How did we…!?" Axel was too stunned to even formulate the question.

"Magic," Xerisa said. "There's a sort of magic around some worlds, your dark corridors just go around them more often than not. It's usually to change one's appearance to better blend with the locals, but here in Atlantica, it has a more practical purpose."

"So….this is a world of mermaids?" Axel asked. "Is Sora affected by this magic too?"

"I would assume so," Xerisa said. "Records say he has been here more than once. He's also visited the Pride Lands, which are home to mostly lions, and obviously was able to navigate Neverland."

"But we got here through a dark corridor," Axel said, "how did the magic affect us?"

"I have my methods," Xerisa said slyly.

"So where is Sora now?" Axel asked.

"I'm sure he's heading to the palace," Xerisa said, diving lower. "It would be less of a hassle to go there and wait than track down his current location and follow him."

"What if he's already been there and we missed him?" Axel asked.

"Then we ask around," Xerisa said, swimming up to a large castle with twirled towers. She swam right through the entrance as if she lived there.

"Shouldn't we, like, knock or something?" Axel asked, looking around as he hesitantly followed.

"On what door?" Xerisa asked. "If they wanted to keep people out, they should have one." She stopped in a large room surrounded only by pillars, and was otherwise exposed to the open sea. "Besides, no one's around."

"All the more reason to stay out," Axel said.

"Oh, yea, cause you have _such_ a huge ethical problem with trespassing when the owner of the room is away," Xerisa sassed.

Axel frowned at the remark, but said nothing.

"Well this is careless," Xerisa swam up to a golden, shell-shaped chair. Beside it was a stand that looked like a gush of gold liquid spouting from the floor, which held a trident.

"What, leaving a giant fork laying around?" Axel asked.

Xerisa turned around and glared at him with narrowed eyes. "It's King Triton's trident! He shouldn't leave it lying around where anyone could just-" She reached out and grabbed the trident. It glowed when she touched it, but when she tried to pull it up, it wouldn't budge. "Oh, nevermind. Seems pretty secure. My guess is there's an enchantment on it that prevents anyone but the king from removing it."

"Smart move, since I'm sure it's valuable," Axel said.

"Figured that out by yourself, did ya?" Xerisa spat. She stopped suddenly. "Someone's coming!" She grabbed Axel's arm and ducked behind a large rock that looked like a layered shell.

"So now we're hiding?" Axel muttered. "What happened to 'asking around'?"

"What happened to 'covert operation'?" Xerisa shot back.

Again, Axel said nothing. _There's no point in trying to play mind games with her; she wins them all!_

They watched as two mermen draped a white table cloth with gold trim over a stone table off to the left of the throne. Two mermaids followed right behind them with three covered dishes and a stick of coral that looked like a candle.

"Wah!" The cry was hushed as if the person who made it did not want to be heard. Now beside them was a mermaid with black hair tied back in a low ponytail, a walrus, and a penguin.

"Uh oh, we're busted," the penguin said.

"Why are you sneaking around the palace?" Xerisa demanded.

"Why are _you_ sneaking around the palace?" the other mermaid countered.

"Touché," Xerisa said. "We're looking for someone. A mer-kid with spiky brown hair."

"He probably has a brunette and a guy with white hair with him too," Axel added.

"Um…nope, haven't seen anyone like that," the mermaid said.

"We just got here," the walrus added.

"'Just got here'?" Axel repeated, "where did you come from?"

"Yes, don't _all_ merpeople live in Atlantica?" Xerisa asked, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow.

"I…I mean them!" the mermaid said quickly. "Penguins and walruses live where it's cold out. I brought them here for the first time, right guys?"

"You brought _us_?" the penguin asked.

"Of course I did," the mermaid said, sounding nervous. "what Mermaid wouldn't know where Atlantica was?"

_Even _I_ can tell she's lying,_ Axel thought. _But what's she hiding? Does she know where Sora is?_

"Well, there's Triton," Xerisa's whisper startled Axel. Their unexpected guest was nowhere to be found. Xerisa, instead, peeked over the rock and watched a white-bearded merman pace back and forth in front of the throne. "If anyone would know where Sora is it'd be him or his daughter."

"Are you going to ask him?" Axel asked.

Triton sat down in the thrown, slouching. He rested his chin on his arm and took out a large light purple shell, studying the inside with a downcast expression.

"Doesn't look like a good time," Xerisa muttered. "Wonder what the problem is."

"Can't you tell?" Axel asked.

"I have a limited range," Xerisa said simply, but then tensed up after saying it.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Nothing," Xerisa muttered, then cursed under her breath.

Merpeople bustled around with plates and dishes, apparently setting up for lunch. Triton looked up with a start as if realizing something. "We haven't time for this!" he exclaimed. "I want every available merman searching! Find her!" He pounded his fist on the table in anger. "FIND HER!" He tossed the table aside as if it were made of paper, revealing under it the little mermaid and her two animal companions. He turned away in the process of flipping and didn't even notice them.

"Wow, fail," Xerisa whispered.

The walrus and penguin darted back under the table as it settled again. The mermaid scurried into the shadows and hid behind one of the topiaries that was on either side of where the table had been. A slight clattering was heard and the table began to tremble. Triton noticed this and swam over to investigate. He reached out and gripped the table cloth.

The sound of trumpets was heard and a tiny seahorse wearing a frilled collar swam up to Triton. "King Triton, your daughter and her friends have returned."

The king abandoned the table and followed the seahorse out of the palace.

"Right on time," Xerisa said. "C'mon." She swam out into the open sea through another opening and went back around the front. There she saw King Triton greeting a red-haired mermaid who was followed by none other than Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora had the tail of a dolphin, Riku's was a shark, and Kairi had a normal mermaid tail, but pink and a matching shell bikini.

"Wow, you were right," Axel said.

"Get used to it," Xerisa sassed.

"We looked everywhere," Sora said.

"There's no sign of Melody," Kairi said with a sigh.

"Have you found anything, Daddy?" the red-head asked.

"Nothing at all," Triton sighed.

The mermaid's head hung and she looked about ready to cry.

"Don't worry, Ariel," Triton said, holding her head in his hand and lifting her face to meet his, "I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

"I still don't know why we're looking underwater for a _human_ kid," Riku said. "She wouldn't be down here long."

"I told you, Melody loves the sea," Ariel said. "It's a part of her, like it's a part of me. That's the only place she could be."

"The sea's a big place," Kairi commented.

"That's why we have to keep searching," Triton insisted.

"Melody…" Xerisa wondered aloud. She looked back at Axel, then at the merpeople in front of them. "Stay," she commanded Axel, then swam off towards Sora.

Axel's first reaction was to call out to her about what she was doing, but he knew that it would not be best if Sora spotted him.

Xerisa rolled onto her back and put her arms behind her head as she drifted by the keyblade master.

"You there!" Triton pointed at her.

Xerisa opened one eye. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Triton snapped, "what are you doing?! You should be searching!"

"For what?" Xerisa asked.

"My granddaughter!" Triton snapped, apparently fuming at the idea that someone hadn't heard.

"I'm gonna need more to go on than that," Xerisa said, still not even bothering to open both eyes.

"She's a 12-year-old girl," Ariel explained, "she's my daughter, so there's some resemblance. Her hair is like mine only black, and she has teal blue eyes."

"Reddish pink tail?" Xerisa asked.

_It's that girl we saw!_ Axel thought. _She's who they're looking for! That explains a lot! But wait…didn't they say…._

"No, she's human," Sora said, shaking his head.

"Wait, did you see a mermaid like that?!" Ariel asked.

"Yea, in the palace a minute ago, why?" Xerisa asked.

"Daddy, it could be her!" Ariel cried. "Let's go!"

"Yo, Spike," Xerisa said, turning right-side up.

"Who, me?" Sora asked, turning to her as Ariel and Triton left. Kairi and Riku stopped too.

"All three of you," Xerisa said, "you don't look familiar. Where'd you come from?"

"We're not from around here," Riku said.

"I knew that," Xerisa spat, "I said _where_ are you from? And what's your business here?"

"We're traveling to different worlds to find something called the Chamber of Waking," Kairi seemed more willing to talk.

"What's it look like?" Xerisa asked, "apparently I'm on a roll at finding things."

"We don't know," Sora said. "We only received a letter from the King telling us to find it."

"Anything yet?" Xerisa asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to help," Xerisa said indignantly. "Do you even know what these things _are?_"

"Not really," Sora admitted. "We assume we'll know it when we see it."

"Hm," Xerisa said. "Well, with so little info, I can't help. Sounds like you guys are gonna be on your own."

"Thanks anyway," Kairi said.

Xerisa nodded and swam back towards Axel. "Let's go," she whispered, grabbing his arm as she swam by. She pulled him around a large rock covered in coral.

"Wait," Riku stopped and turned back, but they were already out of sight.

"What is it, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"She said 'these things,'" Riku said, "'Do you even know what _these things _are?' We were only talking about the Chamber of Waking."

"What's your point?" Sora asked.

"She knew something," Riku said, "more than she was letting on. I think she was just trying to find out what we knew."

"Oh c'mon, Riku," Kairi said, "you're imagining things! She was only trying to help! Besides, she's from around here, and once we leave she'll stay here."

"But _we're_ here," Riku said, "and we're _not_ from around here. Anything's possible."

"We'll keep a lookout, K?" Sora said. "Now, c'mon, we gotta catch up with Ariel."

"Damnit," Xerisa cursed, "and I was doing so well too!"

"Looks like you won't be able to approach Sora again," Axel said. "But, hey, you did pretty good there." _She's a good liar,_ he thought, _this isn't a good thing…._

Xerisa grinned sinisterly. "C'mon, let's head back. Saïx is going to wonder soon, and then a simple 'no sign of Sora' isn't gonna cut it."

Axel nodded and followed Xerisa into the dark corridor she created and they arrived in the Gray area. Axel headed over to Saïx and Xerisa followed, which was odd.

"Anything?" Saïx asked.

"Nothing," Axel said, "the whole mission was a flop. No information at all."

"No sign of Sora either?" Saïx asked.

Axel shrugged. "Maybe Luxord's right, maybe he did head home. Besides, what could they be after? There doesn't seem to be any evil uprising that needs to be stopped."

Saïx said nothing, which actually surprised Axel. If he didn't know better, he would agree with himself that there's nothing for Sora, but Saïx must be thinking of something else. "Isn't that right?"

Saïx looked at Xerisa then at Axel.

"I'm gone," Xerisa said and left the Gray Area.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"Xemnas has been more insistent that we find the Chamber of Waking," Saïx said.

"Why?" Axel asked. "What's the big deal with them?"

"Believe it or not, there are things the Superior won't even share with me," Saïx said. "I have also noticed that he's absent from the Hall Where Nothingness Gathers more often."

"So you think something's up?" Axel asked.

"If he hasn't confided in us," Saïx said, "it's either of no consequence, or extremely sensitive and disastrous."

"My guess is the second one," Axel said.

To Axel's surprise, Saïx nodded. "We can only hope for the best if he won't inform us, but one can't help but worry."

Axel hadn't worried much at all up until just now. Now he was worried. _If Saïx is worried, this must be serious._

"Do you know something you're not telling me?" Saïx asked, obviously noting Axel's changing expression.

"Huh? Me?" Axel asked. "No, no. I was just thinking that this must be serious. I mean, you aren't the type to worry."

"I see…" Saïx said. "Well, you two were the last to return, I suppose I should go report the bad news."

"Tell the Superior I said 'hi!'" Axel joked as Saïx left. Despite his usually outgoing attitude, Axel was starting to feel uneasy. _What if Xerisa's activities are making things worse? What if she's the cause? What if me going along with her is really bad? What if I royally screwed up?_


End file.
